BLEACH: Beginning of the End
by Pein-DevaPath
Summary: This, is an alternate timeline, a new beginning. Aizen never betrayed the Gotei13. Him and Unohana are together. His cousin; Kisuke gave him the hogyoku to create the Espada and other Arrancar to aid the Seretei. Aizen-X-Retsu, Ichihime & Renjiruki R&R
1. Chapter 1: the illusionist

\BLEACH: Beginning of the end/

CHAPTER1: The illusionist

"Is that all?"

Aizen Sousuke stared impassively at his foe. Aizen's coat was shredded. His foe's piercing white eyes gleamed in the darkness that covered his form.

"I would think the famous Taicho of Division 5 would be stronger than this!" The mysterious warrior lunged at him from the darkness. Mere inches from striking the final blow, a red beam of energy shot between them.

"who the fuck?" Aizen stared in disbelief at the being of whom the blast originated.

A horned hollow stood before them, a low growl escaping its throat.

"Aizen-san, are you alright?" the beast inquired.

"Kurosaki-san, But how?"

LET TIME FREEZE…DO NOT THINK UPON THE FUTURE…BUT LET US INQUIRE UPON THE PAST.

AS A TALE OF DIFFERENCE, AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE, FOES THOUGHT TO BE FOES NOW ARE ALLIES. THOSE WHO CANNOT PERCIVE THE DIFFERENCE OF ONE REALITY AND THE NEXT DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO EXIST…

"Aizen-taicho," From behind the door, a soft voice called out, stirring a brown haired man from his sleep. Sousuke's eyes opened as he sat up.

"Aizen-taicho, there is a captain's meeting in 5 minutes, we need to go."

Sousuke slicked back his currently shaggy hair, save for a single lock that he kept curled in the front, and stood up.

A minute later, Sousuke opened the door to meet his fellow captain; Retsu Unohana.

He was dressed in different clothes compared to his colleagues, as he wore all white along with an ornate, white trench coat to finish the look.

"Rest assured Retsu-san, I am aware of the captain's meeting, my apologies for sleeping in." Restu nodded and shunpoed away as he shortly followed.

-FIRST DIVISION BARRACKS

"Ah, its good to see the captains of divisions 4 and 5 here, and just in time to." Came the aged voice of Sotaicho Yamamoto.

"Indeed, shall we begin?" Sousuke asked calmly. He scanned the room quickly, noting the absence of Jushiro Ukitake.

'He must be sick again…pity.'

"All right, with the exception of Ukitake, we have urgent matters to discuss concerning our resident fourteenth Division."

"Hollow squad." Stated Toshirou Hitsugaya. Yamamoto nodded.

"Indeed, Shinji Hirako returned yesterday and has reported something peculiar. A natural Vizored."

Sousuke smiled slightly at this.

'well it seems that Hirako-Taicho's reiatsu has affected Isshin's oldest son right on schedule.

All eyes turned on the fifth division captain as he stepped forward.

"So, it is as I had said when I first gave them their abilities using my cousin's hogyoku*(1). Their power has in fact affected a living soul."

Yamamoto nodded. "Yes. Now, I have brought in Hirako to deliver his report to all of us as a whole, Hirako, ENTER!"

The wide doors swung open as Shinji Hirako moon walked in, stopping in the center only to shunpo in front of Yamamoto.

"Yes…Sotaicho?" Shinji's grin was wide.

"Your report Hirako."

Shinji turned to the assembled captains, his smile fading.

"Of course. Okay, three days ago after me and Fukutaicho Hiyori had given our report of our condition to Urahara, By the way Aizen, your cousin says hi…"

Aizen gave a slight nod in thanks.

"…We ran into an orange haired boy who claimed to be the son of retired shinigami; Isshin Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki, a spiritually aware human. This…Kurosaki Ichigo had just killed the hollow known as grand fisher whom, many years before, had killed and devoured Masaki. I believe Aizen-Taicho had his sub-squad investigating this for Isshin?"

"Indeed, I had sent Ulquiorra and Harribel to investigate Grand fisher's where abouts, but even the arrancar*(2) of fifth division had trouble locating him."

"Aizen…" Sousuke glanced at the young tenth division leader. "Are you saying that Gilga-san's pesquise wasn't even able to track down Grand Fisher?"

"Yes, I had Sent Nnoitra when the cuarto and tercera failed to find Grand Fisher, Nnoitra scanned all of Hueco Mundo and could not find him which leads me to assume that Grand Fisher had some help at the time. Why the pesquisa could not find this unknown conspirator, I don't know."

Yamamoto slammed his staff into the floor, silencing all conversations.

"SILENCE! Hirako, the rest of your report?"

"Yes, well…Hiyori and I could sense it, but barely. This boy has an inner hollow. He has not subdued it yet which makes me wonder; will he be a threat later down the road? Or can my squad teach him before his darkness clouds his vision? Many questions indeed…"

"Hirako-san…"Byakuya Kuchiki stepped up. "Tell me about this boy's zanpakuto."

"I'll tell you one thing, it is THE biggest sealed zanpakuto I've ever seen. Lets see, he is as tall as I am so I'd have to say the sword is as tall as he is."

Byakuya nodded and stepped back

"And what would you suggest we do about him?" Yamamoto asked

"Allow me Shinji."Aizen drew his zanpakuto. "Kudakero…Kyokasuigetsu.*(3)"

The room darkend as a silhouette of a featureless shinigami with a tall sword shimmered in the center.

"I suggest we let him go for now, let him attain shikai. After that, if his hollow has not infected his soul completely, we send fukutaicho Shaolin to train him in the art of bankai using Kisuke's methods."

The silhouette's sword morphed as the hologram cloned itself. Clone one had red eyes while clone two had blue.

"If his hollow over runs his soul, I shall send Ulquiorra to collect him and train him so I can use the hogyoku to change him into an arrancar."

"And if all else fails?" Yamamoto inquired.

"We will eliminate him if he becomes a threat, just like any other hollow or rogue arrancar."

Shinji cleared his throat."And what if the same thing that happened to Kensei, happens to this Kurosaki?"

"If Kurosaki Ichigo becomes too powerful for us to deal as a hollow or goes rogue as an arrancar, I will personally execute him." Stated Yamamoto.

"Yama-ji, correct me if I'm wrong but, you couldn't even kill Kensei, whom escaped to Hueco Mundo. So if this boy does become a vasto lorde like Kensei did, how will we deal with him?" Shunshui Kyoraku added/

"Its easy." Shinji grinned. "We hope to kami that he becomes an adjuchas."

Sousuke strolled through the streets of the seretei, humming a small tune. Shinigami at all sides were bowing in greeting as he passed, some even wishing him a good day.

Now, one would think that Sousuke was harsh to his subordinates just by feeling the air around him. In truth, despite his impassive attitude, Sousuke was a very kind and caring man. Shihoin-taicho usually blamed his style of dress; the only reference to being a captain he had was the kanji for 5 on the back of his coat and the Zanpakuto he always kept at his hip.

"Good day Aizen-taicho!"

"Good day."

"Hello Aizen-taicho!"

"Greetings."

"Aizen-taicho!" Sousuke turned to see Hinomori Momo rushing towards him.

"Momo, how was the fukutaicho assembly?"

Momo stopped and bowed politely, a bright smile on her face.

"It was great, though Rangiku-san could at least try to show up for once."

"Well then, we'll have to report this to Hitsugaya-san at some point.

Momo, I have a job for you."

"Hai Aizen-taicho?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"Momo, I want you to go find your friend Shaolin and tell her to report to my office please."

"Hai!" Momo bowed and turned around to leave.

"And Momo." She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Hai?"

"Wear your badge this time, if I know Shaolin, she'll reprimand you if you do not."

"H-hai…"Momo smiled meekly and ran off to complete her task.

Sousuke vanished only to reappear on the roof of his barracks. In front of him was a large black void-like rip in the air.

The Garganta….A link between Hueco Mundo and the world of the living that hollows usually used for quick access to humans. This specific garganta was Sousuke's link to Las-Noches, his own personal palace inside Hueco Mundo. It also allowed him to speak with his most loyal subordinates; the 10 Espada*(4). The Espada were a group of powerful arrancar known as Vasto Lorde*(5). Each Espada represented an aspect of death depending on their personality.

"Mosqueda…I require your assistance."

In front of him appeared a tall arrancar with a large orange afro. The man had dark skin and wore all white. His mask fragment was placed over his eyes like a pair of sunglasses.

On his left cheek was the number 7. Originally, Sousuke had thought on using an arrancar known as Zommari Reroux, but Zommari was far to judgmental of shinigami and had gone rogue. Sousuke then wanted to use the arrancar; Luppi, but he died during the transformation, absorbed by the hogyoku. The other Espada had learned what could've happened to them when they were transformed.

"Yeah boss?"

"I need you to gather your fellow Espada and meet me along with the rest of fifth division downstairs, leave Neliel and the rest of her Exequias to guard Las-noches so no hollow can get through."

"Does that order include Dondachakka and Pesche as well?"

"Yes, they are to guard the Garganta from this side alongside Rudbornn. Tell them to execute resurreccion so they can deal with any hollow, even on the off chance a Vasto Lorde tries to get through."

The Exequias. Sousuke's personal army, next to the Espada. They could be compared to the stealth force of second division. Neliel Tu Odershwank, A busty arrancar who led the Exequias along side her fracciones; Dondachakka, Pesche and Rudbornn.

Rudbornn made up the brunt of the Exequias as his resurreccion allowed him to create said army. This effectively made fifth division the largest division of the Gotei13.

"Sure thing boss." Mosqueda began to go through the Garganta when he stepped aside.

"'scuse me Cuarto-sama."

"Ulquiorra, what brings you to Seretei?"

"I believe you have asked the Espada to assemble with the rest of the division. I was simply on my way here when I over heard the order. My reason for coming here is to report that Nnoitra has vanished. The only thing that has been found was his zanpakuto."

"This…is disturbing news Ulquiorra…he was…is one of our finest Espada, despite being the octava…" Sousuke turned around as a frown spread over his face. "Thank you Ulquiorra…you may go to the meeting hall."

"Hai Aizen-sama." In a flash of sonido, the cuarto Espada was gone.

"With Nnoitra's disappearance, I'll have to adjust my plans…"

Various conversations filled fifth division's meeting hall, some wondering why the Espada were there. Aizen-taicho never sent for seats 3 through 12 unless something was up. To make things worse, Nnoitra Gilga the tenth seat, was missing.

"Quiet everyone…"Ulquiorra calmly stated. His spiritual pressure quickly silenced the whole room. "Aizen-sama is here to address us."

"Thank you Ulquiorra. Now everyone, I gathered you all today to first, deliver some sad news; Just recently, our tenth seat and the octava Espada Nnoitra Gilga has vanished. Now I know some of you may not have known him well, but he was a valued member of our squad. Let us all pray that he is alive and well, where ever he is."

Everyone, save for Gimmjow, the quinto Espada and Mosqueda. Both knew Nnoitra well but, never had time to befriend him.

After a short moment of silence, Sousuke cleared his throat and addressed the squad once more.

"Our second order of business revolves around the world of the living. I will be sending some of you there in three days to do one of two things; 1. first platoon will watch the shinigami/human hybrid called Kurosaki Ichigo. You will arrive through the senkaimon or Garganta, depending on your race. After words, you will report to my cousin Kisuke Urahara for further orders. Platoon one will consist of these individuals: The quinto Espada; Grimmjow Jeagurjaques, thirteenth seat: Ganju Shiba and finally the sexta Espada; Cirucci Sanderwicci. You three will follow any order given to you by Urahara, understood?"

Grimmjow grunted while Ganju and Cirucci nodded.

"the second order, platoon 2 will investigate the world of the living for any signs of our octava. From there, you will travel back to Hueco Mundo and search there AFTER reporting in with Neliel for instructions. She will help you divide up your fracciones into small search squads, then you will divide Hueco Mundo into quadrents and finally send each search squad to search. If need be, take some of the shinigami here with you along with assigning the numeros to the search. Platoon 2, for obvious reasons stated during my speech, will consist of the remaining Espada and what ever shinigami or numeros they choose to accompany them. You are all dismissed."

The members of fifth division all exited out of the hall, with the exception of Cirucci.

She looked slightly off, worry adorned her face.

"Cirucci, a word if you will."

"Hai…Aizen-sama?" Cirucci looked at him, her eyes were slightly watery.

"I know you and Nnoitra were close, but don't fret my dear, we will find him."

She looked down at her feet and sighed.

"Cirucci." She glanced back up at her captain. "I am forbidding you from participating in the search for Nnoitra."

"What? But why Aizen-sama? I have to find him!" She all but shouted. "He might be hurt…or worse, if I don't find him…I don't…I might…I…" The sexta fell to her knees as tears fell down her cheeks, she clutched her sides as she cried.

"This is exactly why I am saying this. Your feelings for him might impede your brothers and sisters from finding him sooner. I will say this only once more Cirucci; you will NOT assist the Espada or the Exequias from their assignments. You will stay here in the seretei so I can keep my eye on you. If you try to help, you could end up getting your self killed or what ever happened to Nnoitra will happen to you as well, am I clear…Cirucci Sanderwicci?"

After a moment of sobbing she nodded and answered shakily.

"H-hai…A-azien-sama…crystal…" She then felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to under stand Cirucci, im doing this for your own good. Do not search for him, instead, stay here. That way, when he returns, he will have someone waiting for him."

"I understand Aizen-sama…I'll stay…"

Leaving his office, Sousuke, stared at the night sky. Platoon 2 was told to break for the night and rest, platoon 1 was still on assignment. Sousuke on the other hand had some personal matters tonight. He was clad in a all white Kimono with a blue sash. The Kimono had a wave design on the hem while many blue moons were sewn into the cloth.

"Sousuke-kun?" Sousuke turned to see Retsu walking towards him. She wore a deep red Kimono with the front opened, showing a slight smount of cleavage. Her kimono had green stars woven among blue flowers, her hair was worn in a long braid as usual but instead of in front, it hung down her back.

"Ah, Retsu-chan, you look beautiful as usual." He gently clasped her hand in his and placed a slight kiss on her knuckles.

"Arigatou Sousuke-kun, you look amazing as well. Are you ready for our date?"

"indeed I am, shall we?" He held his arm out, allowing her to slip her arm through.

The two then strolled towards an old restaurant.

"Is everything ready?"

"Hai, We have managed to capture the octava Espada, unfortunately we have been unable to find an opening to capture the rest."

"That's fine, get him ready for the experiment…"

"ugh…"Nnoitra slowly opened his eyes only to clench them shut as a bright light entered his vision. "the fuck just happened?" he grumbled.

"Well, you're awake Gilga-san, glad to see that…now you can see the power we will be giving you…"

PEIN: hello all! Im so sorry for the absence on my stories.[sweat drops]

I have been very buisy with college and work alongside that, I have been practicing my writing skills and grammar. I will begin starting on "Konoha Exiles: Reincarnations" again alongside this story soon, but I will wait on Exiles until this story is on chapter 2, this way they will coincide with each other as I upload.

And here are some [obvious] translations:

(1)-hogyoku[breakdown sphere

(2)-arrancar[broken mask]

(3)-Kudakero…kyokasuigetsu[ shatter…mirror flower, water moon

(4)-Espada[ten swords]

(5)-Vasto Lorda[king greater hollow]

BTW: I am glad to be back! Internets been buggy and I will begin working on Exiles as soon as possible. I apologize to Eroslacher for not updating since he's the one I got the idea from, but look for the next chapter in the next 3 days along side chapter 2 of

"BLEACH: Beginning of the End"

See ya'll later!


	2. Chapter 2: the realist

\BLEACH: Beginning of the End/

CHAPTER2: The Realist

"Sousuke-kun, the view is lovely, isn't it?" Retsu Unohana leaned on Sousuke's shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist. The two sat atop a small hill, staring at the moonlit sky.

"Ideed it is Retsu-chan, Indeed it is." He placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head and pulled her closer. "It is times like these that makes me wish they would last fore-

"Aizen-taicho! Unohana-taicho!" Sousuke's smile did a flip as he glanced down the hill.

Fukutaicho Kotetsu was running towards them, an alarmed look on her face.

"What is it Isane? What happened?" Retsu was on her feat quickly followed by Sousuke.

"Its Nnoitra Gilga ma'am…"Isane paused to catch her breath. "He…I don't know…fell from the sky and landed on Sokyoku hill…"

"And where is he now Isane?"

"Upon fourth divisions arrival…we applied basic….first aid and…"Isane leaned against a small tree, placing her hand over her heart. "Its touch and go Unohana-taicho, whatever happened to him has sent his internal organs into disarray…"

In division four's barracks, The octava Espada was in the E.R. several apparatuses hooked up to him and a breathing mask strapped to his face.

Retsu, Isane, And Sousuke appeared in the lobby and quickly made their way to Nnoitra's room.

"What is Gilga-san's status Yasochika!" Retsu demanded as she burst through the doors.

The blond glanced up from a clipboard and sighed.

"Well, he's out of danger for now. We hooked him up to reiatsu pumps with a 60 megawatt charge to keep his organs stable. We'll have to send any and all X-rays to twelfth Division."

"Why?"

"Well ma'am…we can't tell what's wrong, as far as health goes, nothings wrong with him, yet before hooking him to the R.P.s, Nnoitra's heart rate would flux randomly."

"Have you told Cirucci yet?"Sousuke asked calmly.

"I've sent Hanatoro Yamada to fetch her from your barracks sir, they should be back any mom-"

They all turned to the doors when a loud crash was heard from the lobby, Voices could be heard from the other side.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOUR FUCKING PROTOCAL IS! LET ME THROUGH!"

"Sanderwicci-san! You cannot just barge into the operating room, they could be in the middle of something!"

"SHUT UP!"

Sousuke smiled as a pair of doors flew by his head and conveniently, out the open windows. Cirucci followed by both Hanatoro and Tesra Lindocruz. The two were trying desperately to calm the sexta down.

Upon noticing the octava, Cirucci sonidoed to his side.

"Nnoitra-kun…" She then turned on the third seat of fourth division. "Please! Please, tell me he's going to be alright!" The sexta grabbed his shihkusho, tears streamed down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"I..I can't really say that Sanderwicci-san, if we even unhook him from those reiatsu pumps, we might lose him…"

Tesra looked at his fallen master in shock, it never had donned on him that Nnoitra gilga could fall.

"Nnoitra-sama…what happened to you…."

Cirucci released her grip on Yasuchika and backed away as if frightened. With a "thump!" her back hit the wall and she slid down, hugging her self tightly.

Her composure was long gone as her arrancar uniform was stained by her tears.

"Nnoitra-kun…please be okay…please."She sobbed silently as she brought her legs to her chest.

"Tesra."

"Hai, Aizen-sama?" Tesra's eyes had yet to leave the unmoving form of his master.

"Tesra, I need you to fetch Menoly and Loly for me, tell them that their sister needs them."

"I understand…Aizen-sama." Tesra, as if distant, walked out of the barracks.

"Sousuke-kun…I'm going to have to ask you to leave, so I can begin examining Gilga-san's internal systems. I might be able to find what my subordinates could not."

"Understood, Cirucci-san, if you please." Sousuke offered his hand only for her to swat it away.

"I refuse…I can't leave him…Nnoitra-kun needs me…he needs his Murasaki-chan*(1) here…"

Sousuke sighed and placed a hand on her head. Cirucci was about to repeat her previous action when the world around her faded to black. Sousuke watched as her body slumped against her knees, he then proceeded to pick her up gently.

"Sousuke-kun, what did you do to her?" Sousuke glanced at Retsu then back to the unconscious Espada in his arms.

"Its called kyu-atsui*(2). It's a technique Kisuke and I developed to restrain wild hollows. I learned recently that it works on arrancar as well, especially if their emotions are at a high."

"I see, well, take care of her."Retsu then looked towards the members of fourth who had gathered when Cirucci had arrived. "All right, I'm going to need three reiatsu compressors in here stat!" for a moment, everyone didn't move, until Retsu Unohana turned an _actual_glare their way, causing them all to scurry off to their assignments.

"Bakas think this is a circus or something." By this point, Sousuke was already in the lobby. He knew full well what could happen to someone who managed to cross Retsu.

It was one thing for her to give you that sickly sweet smile, it was another story when she was genuinely pissed off.

"Aizen-sama!" the two voices of Menoly Mallia and Loly Alvirne hung in the air as Cirucci's fracciones rushed through the doors.

"Is Cirucci nee-chan alright?" Menoly asked quietly. They both then noticed the sexta's sleeping form next to Sousuke and rushed over to her.

"Do not worry you two, she will be fine. All she needs is some time to cool down and arrange her thoughts."

"That's good to hear." Loly stated. She then glanced around. "Hey, where'd did Tesra go?"

"Loly, I think we trampled him on our way through the door."

"FUCK!" Loly ran over to the door to find Tesra face down, his body acting like a door stop. "whoops…you okay Tesra?" Tesra lifeted one arm and gave her the thumbs up.

The sound of footsteps alerted them all to the prescence of Retsu Unohana as she stepped out of the operating room.

"Aizen-taicho, I need to come here please." Sousuke rose and followed her in, stopping in front of some X-rays. "Do you see that." It was a statement, not a question.

"Kami….someone's manually severed his saketsu and hakusui." Sousuke couldn't believe it.

Normally, with shinigami the saketsu and hakusui were the source of his or her powers, piercing them would result in permanent loss of those powers. It was unknown what piercing the same points on an arrancar would do to an arrancar. It was well known by all that manually severing these two chains was excruciatingly painful if not fatal.

"Do you know why Nnoitra wont wake?"

"I do. Due to the manual severing of the saketsu and hakusui, I believe that as an arrancar, his spiritual powers are the source of his instinct. All hollows, whether they're arrancar or not, require this instinct to survive, it is why they can easily absorb the reishi of their victims."

"Without his instinct then…"

"Yes, unless we can find a way to reverse the process, I'm afraid Gilga-san will not last through the night."

"No…"

The two captains whipped around to see an conscious Cirucci, her eyes wide.

"We tried to stop her Aizen-sama…" Menoly said.

"Please….tell me…that's not…that cant be true…."

Retsu sighed and shook her head.

"As a master in my profession Cirucci-san, I will not lie to you. If we cannot re attach his saketsu and hakusui, Nnoitra Gilga…will die."

In Las-Noches, The rest of the Espada were holding a meeting. The meeting was about what to do if Nnoitra would not survive. Their leader, the cero Espada; Dordoni Alessandro del Socaccio, had recently gotten news from Tesra about Nnoitra's condition

"I heard there's this super smart adjuchas in the menos forest." Mosqueda stated, placing a finger on the map of Hueco Mundo.

"Oh…you mean Szayal apporo grantz? That geek will only mind fuck with us Gauntenbine, you know that." Grimmjow countered.

"Have you all forgotten? Nnoitra-san is not dead, so there is no need to replace him." Tier Harribel, the Tercera stated.

"They are just stating possibilities Harribel-sama." Came the voice of Ggio Vega, the leader of Barragan Luisenbarnes Fracciones.

"Vega, I thought I told you to stay away from the Espada Hall." Ggio fell to his knees when his king's gruff voice called from the Las-Noches throne.

"Now Barragan, do not blame the Nino for his statement, Vega is only telling our dear Tercera why we are conversing as such." The Espada turned to see Dordoni strolling down the steps, behind him were his fracciones; Patros, Menis, Aldegor, Iceringer and Demoura. The cero Espada, whose face was usually jovial and fun, was in a state of both anger and seriousness. Anger at the people who did this to their ally, and seriousness matching the situation.

"But, I do not condone such frivolous behavior towards one of our own either.

It is also as Our dear Harribel-san has said; Gigla is alive, and unless he does perish, we shall not talk about replacing him, so please refrain from such nonsense."

"Dordoni-sama, should I tell them?"

"Si Iceringer." The boisterous Espada then turned to Barragan. "I believe that is my seat, Senior Barragan." The Segunda grumbled as he hoisted himself from the throne and descended to the ground. "Gracias. Iceringer! Chop Chop!"

With a nod, Iceringer turned to the Espada.

"Recently me and Patros discovered something…disturbing."

"What could possibly disturb the deranged Iceringer?" jived Grimmjow.

"Hold your tongue quinto. As I was saying, what I find so Disturbing about my find is this." He pressed a button on his wrist band and a hologram projected from the center of the table. It showed a giant ape like beast that looked like a cross between a skeleton and Godzilla. It then reached down and grabbed a Gillian, devouring it. The strangest thing about this monster was that its head was floating without a neck.

"Que demonios?*(3) What is it?" Dordoni exclaimed, staring at the projection.

"from my sources, it is known as a hell vanguard sir."

"A hell vanguard?"

"Hai, they aren't supposed to leave hell though, in fact it shouldn't be able to materialize in this plane of existence. You see, Hell Vanguards patrol hell, guarding it from intruders as well as protecting us from what lives there. Down there they go by the term; Kushunada."

Patros then stepped forward.

"I believe that there are a total of thirteen of these… Kushunada roaming Hueco Mundo as we speak and that they are in fact the ones who abducted Gilga-sama. I Managed to get a closer look while on my patrol earlier and I noticed someone was riding one."

Pressing the same button, Iceringer zoomed in on the Kushunada's head. Atop it stood a man in all white with his head swathed in black cloth. At the mans hips hung three skulls and a black blade.

"We do not know his name, but as I said, I believe he abducted the octava."

"Ulquiorra, You and I are going to report to Aizen-sama." Dordoni ordered, not taking his eyes from the screen. "We must inform him and the seretei of what is going on here.

Date prisa, tenemo que ir!"*(4)

Dordoni Sonideod out of existence and Ulquiorra stood.

"You are all dismissed…"After those final words, the cuarto Espada vanished.

"GOOOOD MOOOORNIIING….ICHIGOOOOOOOO!" Isshin Kurosaki brought his engetsu down towards his son's head, only for it to be blocked by a large blade.

"What the hell? Now you're really trying to kill me?" Ichigo Kurosaki Pushed his father's zanpakuto away, forcing the bearded man to fly out the window and land in the streets.

Now, it wasn't every day that Ichigo got this form of wake up call, normally he was in his gigai, fast asleep until woken up by a dynamic entry courtesy of his father.

"Hello Kurosaki-san, Is Ichigo-kun awake?" Ichigo glanced out the window to see his girlfriend Orihime Inoue standing over his father.

"Y-yep…."

"Orihime." The busty girl looked up at Ichigo and waved excitedly.

"Morning Ichigo-kun! How are you?"

"I'm good, hey I'll be down in a second."

A few minutes later, and the two were headed off to school.

PEIN: well, shorter than the last chapter, but it does the job of pushing the story…

Will Nnoitra survive? What are the Kushunada doing in Hueco Mundo? Who is the mysterious man on one of their heads? (cookie to whomever can guess.)

And why am I NOW getting to Ichi-fucking-go's section of this story any how?

Only time will tell.

And yes… Dordoni Alessandro del Socaccio is the cero, I repeat CERO meaning zero Espada…as in the STRONGEST of them….yeah, I just did that =]

Anyways, In a couple days, I wil upload the next few chapters of Exiles alongside Chapter three of Beginning.

…and…uhm…KNOW PEIN![box ghost reference…FTW]

JUST REALIZED!

I forgot translations

(1)- Murasaki-chan. Basicly Nnoitra's pet name for Cirucci, it means Violet referencing her hair

(2)-Kyu-atsui(deep sleep)

(3)-Portelinni is saying what the hell =]

(4)-now he's saying "hurry up! Come on! In Spanish

Side note about Dordoni, he will never say things in Japanese, only Spanish.


	3. Chapter 3: the elitist

\BLEACH: Beginning of the End/

CHAPTER3: The Elitist

"All right class, Settle down!" Ochi-sensei's voice rang through out the class room, effectively silencing the students. Ichigo, Orihime and Arisawa Tatsuki had arrived just minutes ago, talking about Ichigo and Orihime's recent date to the movies.

Since they had become an official couple, Tatsuki actively sought out moments to see if Ichigo was good enough for her friend.

"Today is a good day, the reason you may ask? Well kiddies, we have three new students! Why don't you three come in and introduce your selves!" Ochi-sensei called to someone outside the door. The door was suddenly flung open as a tall blue haired young man entered the room, followed by two short young women. Besides the standard gray uniform, the only thing off from the man's appearance was his open blazer and bright blue hair. The first girl had short black hair and instead of wearing the standard girl's uniform, she wore a black skirt with a white T-shirt. The second girl had long black hair put into two braids. She wore the standard uniform but noticeably it was very clean and straightened out, she even stood with her arms behind her back as if at attention.

The most out of place articles on the girls was the bands on their arms.

The short haired one's had the kanji for 6 while the other had the kanji for 2.

"Well? Cat got your tongues?"

The long haired girl stepped forward.

"My name is Shaolin Fon. I do not trust any of you enough to reveal anymore."

With practiced discipline she stepped back in line.

"Wow Shaolin, could you be any stiffer?" The short haired girl commented as she stepped forward. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki, I like anything that's small, cute and fluffy!" she finished with a small curtsy and warm smile, after which she turned to the blue haired man. His response was to turn his head defiantly, to which she dug her elbow into his ribs.

"GYA! FINE! FINE! Fucking midget…My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, just don't piss me off and we'll get along fine…"

"Thank you!" Ochi-sensei clapped her hands together with a smile. "There are some open seats around Kurosaki, you can take those."

"Pfft, fine with me….GYA!" Grimmjow glared at Rukia, adding a growl for emphasis, her response was to look as innocent as possible which only proved to anger the blunette further.

"What a weird group." Tatsuki stated as Shaolin passed by. Shaolin only scoffed and stuck her nose to the air. Grimmjow on the other hand snarled at Tatsuki, who retorted with a growl of her own, startling the blunette.

'The hell?' Grimmjow turned away quickly with a faint tinge of pink adorning his face.

Seeing this, Rukia smirked as a mischievous thought sailed through her mind.

'Time to play match-maker!'

Kuchiki Byakuya was known for many things; his sternness, a stickler for the rules and the captain of sixth division. Today, he was on patrol; the streets of the seretei were bare at every turn. Normally, one would find this disturbing, but Byakuya was rarely distracted by much.

'Once this is over, I'll need to get a nice shoulder massage from Hisana-chan…'

Byakuya stopped and turned, sensing a supposed hidden presence.

"Kaien, how long do you plan on tailing me?"

A black haired young man appeared from the corner, the thirteenth division fuku-taicho was known for his boisterous attitude, usually doing things without warning.

"I was actually wondering if you'd ever notice me sir, I have a report from Shihoin-taicho and Ukitake-taicho."

"Why would this pertain to me?"

Kaien slumped and glowered at the sixth division leader.

"I've been running around, delivering this report for 5 hours now, it doesn't just pertain to you…" The glare received for this comment sent many chills down Kaien's spine. "Ah…uh…what I meant to say was, it pertains to all Taichos sir…There has been rumor that a ryoka somehow made it into the seretei, nothing TO major. Heard it was just some kid Jidanbo-dono let through for fun…anyways, see ya Kuchiki-taicho!"

With an exaggerated bow, Kaien Shiba vanished, leaving an irate Byakuya behind.

"…I'll have to report to Ukitake for that boy's incompetence…" He turned on his heel and was about to move on when a new presence made itself known.

"Rest upon the frozen heavens…HYORINMARU!" Purple ice shot in front of Byakuya, blocking his path. Byakuya again spun around.

"Hitsuguya, you had better have a good reason for…!" He jumped to the side just in time to dodge a purple dragon made of ice.

"My name is not Hitsuguya…Kuchiki-san, infact my name is not important. The only thing you should be concerned with…is DEATH!" The assailant leapt forward, revealing a masked face and black hair. He wore striped, white clothing and a black obi around his waist. Their swords clashed together, echoing around the streets.

"You must be the ryoka…Chire, Senbonzakura*(1)…"

"Maestro Aizen!"

Sousuke glanced at the door to his office as the Cero Espada burst through, followed by Ulquiorra.

"What seems to be the matter Dordoni-san?"

"I have to report something to you, Hemos descubierto algu muy preocupante, senor!*(2)"

"Japanese please."

Dordoni blinked, and then began laughing at his mistake.

"Lo siento sir, we have discovered something disturbing in Hueco Mundo.

During Iceringer and Patros' patrol earlier in the week, they discovered the Kushanada roaming our domain."

Sousuke raised an eyebrow.

"What my esteemed colleague means sir, is that the guardians of hell have somehow materialized in Hueco Mundo, riding atop one appears to be the man who I believe is in control of them." Ulquiorra stated, earning him a glare from the cero.

"Aspirar*(3)…" Muttered the Spanish speaking Espada to which Ulquiorra responded with a small smirk.

"This is…beyond disturbing…Dordoni, assemble what Espada you can. Ulquiorra, you and I are going to Arturo to see if he will join us this time."

Dordoni nodded and vanished as Ulquiorra stepped closer.

"Aizen-sama…The noveno is a loner at best, I have my doubts he will aid us."

"He will Ulquiorra, let us go." Both men vanished, only to appear on the roof and vanish again, leaping through the garganta.

"Hmm…and you wish for me to join you in destroying the Seretei?"

The white haired man grinned.

"Yes Arturo Plateado, you would be a great asset to my cause."

Arturo traced the number 9 tattooed on his neck and closed his eyes.

"Aareniero, remove this pest for me."

A tall, frilly arrancar appeared in front of the white haired man.

"At once, Arturo-sama." Aareniero drew a long Katana, but before he could move, the unknown intruder was gone.

"You might want to rethink my offer Plateado-san! Gilga-san already did that, and he is paying the price! I'll give you three days to decide!" Maniacal laughter filled the caverns as the man's presence disappeared.

"Aareniero…"

"Hai Aruro-sama?"

"We're going back to Las-noches, we must report this to Aizen-sama."

Aareniero's heads turned in the tank and stared at the pale Espada.

"What?"

"I believe you said we would never return their due to our dislike for the others."

Arturo nodded and turned his back to Aareniero.

"That is true, but it is my assumption that this will affect all ten of us along with the fracciones and numeros. Enough babble, lets go."

"Hai Arturo-sama!"

"Is that all, Kuchiki-taicho! I thought you'd be better than this!"

Byakuya side stepped another ice wave, glaring at his foe.

"You will suffer for your arrogance intruder." Dropping his sword, the world around them turned dark. "Bankai…Senbonzakura Kageyoshi…"

"Its not enough!" Byakuya's eyes widened as a sword protruded from his gut, glancing back he scowled.

"D-damn you…"

Sousuke quickly made his way through Las-Noches, headed towards the throne room.

He could feel the reiatsu of the other Espada, what surprised him the most though was that there was eight separate signatures.

The Espada were talking rather loudly upon Sousuke's arrival, followed by Ulquiorra.

"Arturo, I did not expect you to be here so soon." Sousuke stated, the noveno glanced at him and stood.

"Aareniero and I encountered the intruder Aizen-sama, I believe it is in my best interest to aid you though I would like to know what happened to my brother."

The Cero Espada; Dordoni, sat on the throne conversing with his fracciones about their next orders, after which Patros nodded and vanished.

The Primera; Coyote Starrk was obviously asleep; Lilynette at his side was also asleep surprisingly.

The segunda; Barragan, looked up from his own fracciones and stood, giving Sousuke a subtle nod to which the Shinigami returned.

Tier Harribel; the Tercera Espada, sat silently as her fracciones bickered behind her.

She noted his arrival and sent out a pulse of reiatsu, silencing the room.

Ulquiorra moved to his seet, where his Fraccion; Yammi rialgo waited. Yammi was to buisy laughing at D-roy rinker, who had possibly told some joke.

Grimmjow was not there due to his assignment; Shawlong Qwfang was in his place, silently ignoring the obnoxious laughter besides him.

Cirucci sat in her position, head hung low as Menoly and Loly did their best to cheer their sister up. Sousuke frowned slightly at the sexta, it saddened him to see her like this, possibly his news on Nnoitra's condition would help her.

The septima Mosqueda sat silently as well, he was aware of how serious this commotion was getting.

Due to Nnoitra's absence, Tesra was in his master's place. Though not as depressed as Cirucci, as he had absolute faith in his master's will to live, He was still a little down.

Arturo, the Noveno Espada. The one who rarely ever showed his face to the others, was perplexed at this intruder whom had approached him earlier.

"Now my dear Espada, I called this meeting to talk with you about this intruder and…"

He was interrupted when the doors flew open and Nelliel walked in, followed by Patros, Rudbornn, Pesche and Dondachakka. She strode forward until standing opposite of Sousuke and stood at attention.

"Neliel tu Odershwank, Leader of the Exequias, reporting in Aizen-sama."

"Ah Nel, its good to see you. Now back to business. I want to tell you to stay away from this man and the Kushunada for now."

"Wait, Aizen-sama."

"Yes Shawlong?"

"Wouldn't it be more efficient to attack him now and be rid of this pest early on?"

This earned Shawlong nods of approval from his fellow quinto fracciones.

"Now Shawlong, you cannot rush these things, lest disastrous results come to pass. I would rather you all survived than to needlessly sacrifice you all in an instant.

As you are all aware, you are some of the strongest of seretei's soldiers and as such…"

"aaaaagh…."

"Arturo…"

"I'm sorry Aizen-sama, Wonderweiss can sometimes be that way…I'll quiet him down."

"See that you do…as I was saying; as such, we cannot afford to lose the strength you provide. This brings me to the next order of business; Nnoitra Gilga."

Cirucci's head shot up, a glare fixed on their leader.

'don't tell me he's planning on replacing him? NO he can't do that!'

"It pains me to say that Nnoitra will not be joining us for a while longer but…

[FB]

"Everyone, QUIET!" Retsu shouted as her eyes glowed green, waving her hands over Nnoitra's abdomen. "This is difficult enough without you all chattering in the back ground. Aizen-taicho!"

"Yes Retsu-chan?"

"If anyone else makes another peep, shut them up with that spiritual pressure of yours!"

"H-hai…Retsu-chan…"

Everyone watched in anticipation as on the screen, the severed chains got closer to each other, as if magnetized. Suddenly, they snapped together, which received a pained cry from the octava. It made sense though, if it was painfull to manually sever the chains, it had to be just as painful to manually reconnect them.

With a long sigh of relief, Retsu fell back, surprised when she fell into Sousuke's arms instead of a chair.

"Well, we're out of that neck of the woods. Now all we have to do is wait…" She stated wearily.

"You did fine Retsu-chan." Sousuke's words were lost as she had fallen asleep in his arms. "Well, I think you deserve this rest my dear, And I think Cirucci will be overjoyed to hear that her beloved Nnoitra will survive." In a flash, he was in Retsu's room, gently setting her down on her bed.

"You were amazing Retsu-chan." He placed a kiss on her lips and vanished.

[FB]

"So Nnoitra-kun will survive!" Cirucci was standing on the balls of her feet.

Sousuke nodded, a smile on his lips. Cirucci only looked at him for a few seconds before wobbling and promptly feinted.

"Cirucci nee-chan!" She was caught mid fall by Menoly, Loly and surprisingly Wonderweiss had been kind enough to help.

"For now, Nnoitra will need his rest, so Tesra."

"Hai Aizen-sama?"

"You will be acting octava until your master has fully recovered."

"H-hai Aizen-sama!" Tesra Bowed deeply, "I will be an honer to serve as the octava in Nnoitra-sama's absence."

"Good, you are all dismissed, except for the Exequias, I require your report."

A loud "Hai Aizen-sama" rang through the hall as various sondio buzzed the air.

"Now Nel, what do you have to report?"

Neliel stepped forward and began her story of that day's patrol.

"Orihime, wait." Ichigo and Orihime stopped as Ichigo glanced behind him.

"You three still there?"

Grimmjow, Shaolin and Rukia appeared in front of them, two in shinigami uniforms while Grimmjow in his normal attire.

"Yeah, how did you know we were there?" Shaolin asked.

"You two remind me of that Shinji character a bit while the guy with the mask…"

Grimmjow scowled at him.

"…reminds me of that Hiyori girl. Now why are you three following me?"

"Who ever said there was three of us?" Rukia inquired with a smirk.

In an instant, Shinji Hirako appeared in front of them.

"Hello Kurosaki, how've you been?"

PEIN: well, hope you like this chapter!

Yes! Nnoitra will survive…for now. And for those who are wondering, here is the full list of Espada:

Dordoni, his fracciones are Iceringer, Demoura, Patros, Menis and Aldigor

Coyote Starrk/Lilynette gingerback

Barragan Luirenbarne, his fracciones are exactly the same, so no worries there.

Tier Harribel, again no change.

Ulquiorra Cifer, Yammi is his fraccion, kudos to Darkmachine for guessing correctly

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, like Harribel and Barragan, his fracciones do not change.

Cirucci Sanderwicci Menoly and Loly are more her sisters than fracciones, again, Kudos to my good friend dark for another correct guess.

Gantenbainne Mosqueda, he has no fracciones.

Nnoitra Gilga, Tesra will always be a fan favorite with him

Arturo Plateado, Aareniero Is his only fracciones, but Wonderweiss will be seen with him from time to time, drawn to his calculative personality

Now Wonderweiss is not a fracciones, as he will more likely be sen with Tosen in

Later chapters,

Cookie points to whomever can guess Byakuya's opponent!

Translations!

(1)- Chire Senbonzakura[guess]

(2)- actually, Dordoni provides us with a translation all on his own after Aizen asks him to repeat himself but in Japanese

(3)- and finally, Dordoni is calling our favorite Cuarto a suck up =]


	4. Chapter 4: The Materialist

\BLEACH: Beginning of the End/

CHAPTER4: the materialist

"You two remind me of that Shinji character a bit, while the guy with the mask…"

Grimmjow scowled at him.

"…reminds me of that Hiyori girl. Now, why are you three following me?"

"Who ever said there was three of us?" Rukia inquired with a smirk.

In an instant, Shinji Hirako appeared in front of them.

"Hello Kurosaki, how've you been?"

….

"Shinji?" Ichigo stepped back, his gigai faded away as he transformed into a Shinigami.

"You know, its impolite to ignore someone's question, right?"

Ichigo scoffed and drew his Zanpakuto, pointing the blade at the visored.

"How I'm doing is none of your business dumbass!"

"_Kill them…."_

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"_kill them all!"_

Shinji frowned, sensing an irregularity in the boy's reiatsu.

'Something's not right here…' He racked his brain, trying to figure out why this sensation was so familiar.

"_Don't just stand there! Kill them all! Slaughter them without remorse!"_

Ichigo shook his head, trying to clear the voice, trying to focus. That's when the world went dark.

"_Its about damn time…."_

"**Well! It seems I have to take over from here!"**

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo's eyes in surprise. They looked devoid…empty…hollow.

Rukia was already drawing her Zanpakuto, as was Shaolin.

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi!"

The fukutaicho's Zanpakuto morphed, one to an ornate white blade, the other into a single stinger encasing her middle finger.

"**Is that all you two can do? What about the masked one? Is he scared?"**

the new voice echoed from Ichigo's lips.

"Guys, watch it! His hollow is taking control" Shinji ordered, he then glared at Grimmjow. "Espada! You've fought me before! This shouldn't be new so quit dawdling!"

Grimmjow just stood there, staring at the mask forming on Ichigo's face.

'he's joking… this feels like Aizen's reiatsu…its not just strong, it's condensed, more compact…wait, what am I doing? I'm Grimmjow! The quinto! Why am I sitting here like a coward!' The blue haired arrancar drew his Zanpakuto and placed his nails at the guard.

"Grimmjow!" He glanced at Rukia. "Don't you dare release here! You'll destroy a good deal of the town!"

"Tch!" She was right, as the quinto, his power was immense. Sure, he was only the sixth strongest Espada, but with the amount of strength he possessed, he could easily over shadow Harribel if he tried.

"**Fine! If you're just gonna stand there! I'll come to you! Me O samashi ya runasaikuru O bunkatsu, Zangetsu!"**

The large broad sword started to blow black as it morphed into what looked like a giant onyx cleaver, a small chain dangled from the hilt. There was now red and white armor around both wrists and Ichigo's neck along with a red chain strapped across his chest.

"**Well? What do you think of my Zangetsu?"**

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo glanced at Shinji, a smirk on both of their faces. "You **ARE** Ichigo's Zanpakuto."

"**Give the man a cash prize, we have ourselves a winner!"**

Rukia, Grimmjow, and Shaolin shot a questioning glance at the fourteenth division captain. Sensing the unsaid question Shinji sighed.

"You see, unlike normal Shinigami, a visored's inner hollow is the direct manifestation of their zanpakuto. To go more in-depth about it; We visored have what's called an inner hollow that is technically the other half of our zanpakuto's spirit. My inner hollow is named Sakanade. Think of it like a coin, we can't have one without the other."

"That's…pretty scary…" Rukia stated. "Having such a persona alongside your zanpakuto spirit, makes me glad I'm not like you."

"You should be…" Grimmjow glared at Zangetsu. "I helped train the visored's to gain control of their zanpakuto's true selves, and when the hollow takes control, they're at least, merely ten times stronger than the original."

"**Enough talk! You with the mask! Let's brawl!"**

Zangetsu lunged at Grimmjow, who only smirked, his earlier fear subsided

"I ask again, what is your name intruder?" Byakuya dodged another blast of ice, being careful not to slip on already frozen ground. Looking around, Byakuya noticed that his foe had vanished. Suddenly, the tile beneath his feet shattered as an ice dragon tore through the ground from the sewers.

"And I already told you! My name is not important!" His foe shouted.

'Well, there goes that shoulder massage idea…'

A Dark skinned man sat meditating in a shadowed cave. A set of white spikes adorned on his head. Zommari Reroux sat in the cave, pondering his actions of the last fifty years.

He was forcibly transformed into a higher state of power, into an arrancar, by a lowly Shinigami. How he HATED Shinigami. He hated how he had gained this amazing power from them, how his brothers and sisters so willingly joined the side of the beings who slay their kind. It was blasphemy!

"Zommari Reroux?" His eyes opened.

"Who's there?"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself…." A figure appeared from the shadows, the entire right half of his face was burnt, the right eye looked blinded by the scar.

"My name is Kokuto, and like you, I hate Shinigami."

"Why are you here?"

The now named Kokuto smirked.

"To offer you a chance to absolutely annihilate the Shinigami."

Zommari stayed silent for a moment, contemplating the man's words.

"I'm listening…"

Kokuto snapped his fingers and a large man appeared.

"Garagoi, make sure we're safe from any unwanted pests."

"Hai, Kokuto-sama…." Garagoi vanished.

"Now Zommari, I believe you know the man named Aizen Sousuke, correct?"

"Indeed I do."

"Well then, I think you are going to like my plan…"

"**Is that all you've got Grimmjow?"**

Zangetsu slashed his sword, sending a black energy wave towards the Espada. At this point, Zangetsu had nearly taken over all of Ichigo's body. His hair was longer and besides Ichigo's right eye, a horned mask covered the entirety of his face.

"Not even close!" Grimmjow whipped his arm towards the still-forming hollow, sending a bala to intercept the attack.

"**Great job…you stopped my Getsuga tensho. Not a lot of people can do that, then again, I'm only using my Shikai."**

"Only using?' does that mean you can use bankai as well?" Shinji glanced at the two fukutaicho. They couldn't even lay a hand on Zangetsu, in response, he had brutally beaten them into the dirt.

'This isn't good, at this rate he'll become a full hollow and go on a rampage. By the looks of it, He's at Gillian level, which means I can still beat him.'

Shinji glanced down at his Zanpakuto, so far, Sakenade's power had been absolutely useless against Zangetsu's.

"**Of course it means I can use Bankai, I'm the dumbass' zanpakuto for damnation's sake."**

Grimmjow smirked.

"Then go ahead, use it already! I want a real challenge."

"**I****don****'****t****feel****like****I****need****It****against****a****weakling****like****you.****"**

The hollow jeered.

"Why you…Grind, Pantera!" Grimmjow slashed his nails along the flat of his sword's blade, causing a whirlwind to whip around his body.

"Grimmjow you idiot!" Shinji growled. The trees around them ripped from the ground and disintegrated from the power.

Grimmjow snarled as the wind subsided. Now in ressureccion, He was far faster now.

"well, is this enough to coax a bankai out of you?"

Zangetsu smirked and pointed his blade at the quinto.

"_**Ban…kai…"**_

"Come on Kuchiki Byakuya! I know you're better than this!"

Byakuya had by now activated senkei, the true form of Senbonzakura kageyoshi.

His opponent had forced him to use ten blades so far.

"Maybe a challenge is what you need to get serious…Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

The man was suddenly encased in ice, which shattered, revealing a humanoid dragon with three ice flowers on each wing.

"Well? What do you think of the mastered Hyorinmaru?"

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Wait, I know who you are! You're…" Before he could finish a light blue ice dragon shot by and slammed into his assailant.

Hisana Kuchiki sat gazing at the clouds, currently, her husband was out on patrol.

"I'll bet he'll ask for a shoulder rub when he comes home, that'd be just like him."

That's when she saw it, the waves of pink blades clashing with an ice dragon.

"**Well?****Have****you****given****up?****"**

Zangetsu stood above Shinji's fallen form. Zangetsu's body was now fully hollowfied. Large, bulky and powerful, he ws an adjuchas.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Zangetsu whipped around and met claw to claw with the quinto once more.

"**Haven't you learned yet? You can't beat me!"**

Suddenly a gloved hand shot out of a rip in reality and grabbed his shihakusho, tossing him away from the quinto.

Grimmjow stared at the freshly opened garganta as it began to open, revealing blonde hair and dark skin.

Harribel, Apacci, Mila-rose, Sun-sun, Ying and Yang stepped from the portal.

"Ying, Yang, do you two know why I brought you with us?" Harribel asked.

Ying nodded.

"You brought us here because Aizen-sama told nee-chan not to help in the other Espada's affairs, right?" Yang questioned.

"Correct, now…" Before she could finish, Zangetsu appeared in front of her, swinging his blade down.

"**Hello!"**

PEIN: That's a wrap for now, maybe my shortest chapter by far! Wow, with a cliffhanger as well…HAHA hold on to your seats folks, this story is getting into the groove and you'll just have to wait for CH5 to come out, but here's a preview:

Insight to \BLEACH: Beginning of the end/ chapter 5: the sadist…

"Well Barragan-sama, what would you propose?"

Barragan stared impassively towards the two Shinigami before him. Sousuke Aizen and Kisuke Urahara were well known among both hollow and Shinigami alike.

Behind them stood two beings they called "arrancar," hollows that had removed their masks for greater power.

"Tell me, what power can you offer me?" The kami of Hueco Mundo inquired.

"Power."

"So, if I serve you for say…five hundred years, I will get this power?"

"If you wish to serve me and the Gotei13's cause, then you will get this power immediately."

"Bah, I assume after this set time, you will take it away?"

Dordoni stepped forward.

"No, no, senior Barragan. Maestro Aizen is not one to go back on his word, once given this power, it cannot be taken from you."

Sousuke nodded.

"Yes, it is as my friend here suggests, In exchange for one thousand years of servitude and me being in control of Hueco Mundo for five hundred of those years, I will give you the power of arrancar."

Barragan waved for one of his subordinates to come forward, a sabertooth like hollow stepped from its post and stalked towards the Shinigami and arrancar.

"Say I give you Hueco Mundo for four hundred years along with Ggio Vega here as a sign of good faith along side my servitude for one thousand years. How does that sound?"

Sousuke closed his eyes and thought. He pictured how it could play out from there, his mind running through hundreds of scenarios.

"Sousuke."

"Yes Kisuke?"

"I say we do this, I cannot find any flaws in his offer, and there is the fact he is handing us one of his followers."

"I agree…Barragan-sama."

"Have you reached a decision?"

"I believe we have ourselves an accord, Barragan-sama." The kami's next move surprised everyone there. He stepped down from his throne, appearing in front of Sousuke on one knee.

"No, for the next four hundred years, It is Barragan-san…Aizen-sama…"

PEIN: and there you have it, a little insight to the segunda's deal with Aizen and the introduction of Ying and Yang. Also here is a list of Captains and Lieutenants/Espada and fracciones

SQUAD1- Yamamoto and Sasekibe

SQUAD2-Yoruichi and Shaolin

SQUAD3-Gin and Izuru

SQUAD4-Unohana and Isane

SQUAD5-Aizen and Momo

SQUAD6-Byakuya and Rukia

SQUAD7-Komamura and Iba

SQUAD8-Kyoraku and Nanao

SQUAD9-Tosen and Wonderweiss

SQUAD10-Toshiro and Rangiku

SQUAD11-Kenpachi and Renji

SQUAD12-Kisuke/Mayuri and Nemu/Tessai

SQUAD13-Ukitake and Kaien

CERO-Dordoni=Iceringer, Demoura, Patros, Menis, Aldigor

PRIMERA-Starrk/Lilynette

SEGUNDA-Barragan=Ggio, Nirge, Pow, Findor, Hammerhead, and Aviramma

TERCERA-Harribel=Apacci, Mila-rose and Sun-sun

CUARTO-Ulquiorra=Yammi

QUINTO-Grimmjow=D-roy, Shawlong, Edorad, Yllfort, Nakeem

SEXTA-Cirucci=Loly, Menoly, Ying and Yang

SEPTIMA- Gantenbainne=None (he will have one soon though so watch out!)

OCTAVA-Nnoitra=Tesra

NOVENA-Arturo=Aareniero

And that's it for today, hope you guys like it so far!

Kudos to Dark again for the idea on Ying and Yang/ Zommari joining Kokuto.

Thanks bro!

Translations!

(1)- Zangetsu's release phrase is awake and divide the lunar cycle.


	5. OMAKE! number 1: the Zanpakuto spirits

\BLEACH: Beginning of the End/

OMAKE! Number 1: the Zanpakuto spirits!

"Byakuya-kun."

Byakuya looked up from his paperwork to see Hisana standing in the doorway.

She was in her Shihakusho which had short sleeves, her hair was tied back with a ice blue bow.

"Yes, Hisana?"

"I've been wondering, have you ever seen my Zanpakuto?"

Thinking back, Byakuya realized; no he hasn't.

"I can't say I have."

Hisana beamed.

"Well then, why don't we get my sister and go into the courtyard for a little spar?"

Byakuya smiled faintly and stood.

"Actually, that sounds good."

In the sixth division's courtyard, All members had arrived to see the sparring match between the squad's fukutaicho and third seat.

"Remember Rukia, go all out, or you'll never win." Hisana stated with a smile.

"That's my line nee-chan. I AM the fukutaicho." Rukia's response jabbed at Hisana's pride. SHE was the elder one, shouldn't she be second in command?

"I see…well then, maybe seeing my Zanpakuto will change that arrogance of yours."

She raised her blade high, pointing it towards the heavens. Then, turning it like a key, she let it slip from her fingers.

"Tamashi ni baransu o motarasu, Hikisakiomeki*(1)" Hisana grabbed the hilt right as it passed her free right hand. The sword shone a bright blue and began to change.

The hilt now had an ornate gold dragon running up it and the blade now had the shape of a pure white long sword. Finally, there were three white ribbons running from the pommel

All of sixth division gasped, this blade was truly beautiful.

Rukia stared in disbelief, not even her sode no Shirayuki was that intricately designed.

She drew her sword and glanced at it.

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki." In her hands layed the pure white sword that was her Zanpakuto. It paled in comparison to her elder sister's.

"Nee-chan! Your zanpakuto is absolutely beautiful! I…I submit, you win this contest of beauty…" Rukia slumped to her knees as Hisana flashed Byakuya the victory sign.

Byakuya only shook his head in dismay, they had suckered him away from his paperwork…at least they weren't destroying things…

PEIN: hey all, I though I had to explain Hisana's Zanpakuto from the last chapter, hope you like it!

TRANSLATIONS!

(1)- Tamashi ni baransu o motarasu, Hikisakiomeki = bring balance to the soul, Ice queen's blessing


	6. Chapter 5: the sadist

\BLEACH: Beginning of the End/

Chapter 5: the sadist

FOR NOW…A BATTLE FREEZES. UNKNOWN ALLEGIANCES SHALL BE BROUGHT TO LIGHT. THE TREATY OF PIECE BORN CENTURIES BEFORE…

LET THE TAIL BEGIN….

"Sousuke Aizen and Kisuke Urahara, step forward!" Sotaicho Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto stood before the Captains of the Gotei13. Recently, Urahara-taicho had come to him with a proposition.

"_I say we go to Hueco Mundo, and gather inside allies."_

"Hai, Sotaicho?" Both Captains answered simultaneously.

"First, I hereby approve of Urahara's request to venture into Hueco Mundo and Gather allies, But I would like to know how you plan to do such a thing."

"Oh yeah!" Kisuke piped in. "Some of you may think of this as blasphemy, but Sousuke and I have created a device that can separate the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollow or visa-versa." He reached into his green jacket and withdrew a small glowing orb. "It's called the Hogyoku."

"How did you even come up with such a thing?" Exclaimed Isshin, captain of eighth division.

"sorry Isshin, but the details would bore you all to sleep."

Isshin only scowled at the blonde.

"Kisuke, question." Stated Yoruichi.

"Go ahead."

"Have you tested it? Does it actually work like you say it does?"

"Actually, yes."

"Yes to what?"

"Both, You see, I asked my old friend, Hirako Shinji to assist me in the testing, and he then passed on the message to other members of my squad which resulted in Shinji, Love, Rose, Mashiro of ninth division, Kensei, her captain, Lisa yadomaru and Hiyori Sarugaki volunteering for the test. They are all currently asleep from the after affects."

"I…see…"Yoruichi stepped back in line.

"We will wait then." Yamamoto stated, "Onto other matters, I would like to ask Koga Kuchiki to come forward please."

Koga Kuchiki, captain of seventh division stepped forward.

"Yeah oji-san?"

"I wish to speak with both you and your zanpakuto."

"Fine…Sasayake, Murumasa!" The blade at his waist flashed purple and vanished. Next to Koga stood a tall purple haired man with long nails.

"You wanted to speak with me Sotaicho Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto?" The spirit inquired

"Yes, I request for you to go learn as much as you can about Hueco Mundo for the time being, take your Fukutaicho, Ashido Kano with you."

"How does this pertain to Murumasa?"

"Koga-sama, I believe he wants us to split up so we can use our link as a way to gather data faster."

Koga glanced at Murumasa and nodded.

"We'll leave immediately sir."

"Good. Now, I would like to see the results of the hogyoku test, the rest of you are dismissed!"

At twelfth division's barracks, Kisuke opened the containment pods that held the Shinigami who had volunteered to test the hogyoku.

"Alright, ladies and gents, that should have been enough time for you to adjust to new reiatsu."

Shinji was the first to rise.

"Damn Kisuke, why'd you hit me with that wagon?" This earned him a chuckle from the captain. As each woke up, their reiatsu flared then settled as their bodies recovered from disuse.

"So, are you guys feeling any better?" Kisuke asked the drowsy Shinigami.

"Yeah, we're all good, just a little-" Shinji began when a loud roar echoed across the room.

"Kouga-sama…"

"Yeah Murumasa?" Kouga walked through the seventh division's barracks, nodding to each of his subordinates as he passed by.

"I have a bad feeling that something terrible will happen to your brother."

"Kensei? Hah! If anything did happen to hi, then we would really have to worry."

Kouga then stopped and stared in the direction twelfth division.

"Actually…Murumasa, I think you may be right…"

"Kuchiki-taicho!" Kouga and Murumasa turned to see Ashido running towards them.

"What is it Fukutaicho?"

"I am ready to go when ever you are sir." The brunette stated.

Kouga nodded to Murumasa who faded away, then looked back at Ashido.

"Right, lets head for Hueco Mundo.

"So, I hear Kuchiki-taicho and Kano-fukutaicho are heading on an expedition to Hueco Mundo soon." Stated one of the guards. His partner glanced at him.

"Yep, they should…AH! Here they come now."

Kouga and Ashido approached the Gate keepers calmly.

"Is the Senkaimon ready?" Kouga asked.

"Hai, Kuchiki-taicho! We have just finished modifying it to send you two to Hueco Mundo, we hope you have a safe trip sir!"

"Thank you, alright Ashido, remember what I told you?"

"Hai, do not let a single hollow get close to our sector and what ever you do, DON'T let yourself be separated from the other."

Kouga nodded as the senkaimon opened up, but instead of the normal white light, a garganta had been formed.

"Move!"

"Hai Kuchiki-taicho!"

"What the hell is going on?" Sousuke burst through twelfth Divisions just in time to see a large humanoid hollow with pipe like protrusions jutting from its back, disappear through a Garganta. "Was that…Kensei?"

Kisuke stared In disbelief, Just when Yamamoto had arrived, things had gone to hell.

First Kensei breaks free of his stasis tank and becomes a hollow, then finally he became a vasto lorde and managed to survive the sotaicho's flames then escape.

Mashiro stared after her idol as his red eyes vanished into the darkness.

"Kensei?"

Yamamoto was not happy, he just discovered the dangers of this experiment first hand.

He couldn't punish any of the others for this, for this was a voluntary experiment.

That said, it also prevented Kisuke and Sousuke from being punished, as central 46 had funded this research themselves and that these two were the greatest minds the Gotei13 had.

"It cannot be helped, Shinji Hirako, Love, Rose, Hachigen, Lisa, Mashiro, Tessai and Kisuke, you are to go to the world of the living as a false punishment until Kensei can either be retrieved or exterminated. But before that, I want Kisuke and Sousuke to prepare to go to Hueco Mundo and Test this hogyoku on hollows. Kensei was one of our strongest, so we must find suitable replacements to supplement his strength.

Am I understood?"

"H-hai Sotaicho…" Mashiro said, The others soon stated the same as they all began to prepare for their missions.

"I also want the volunteers to report to my office, I want to know the extent of this experiments affects on you."

In first division's meeting chambers, the remaining members of the future fourteenth division stood before the head captain.

"While I was asleep sir, something troubled me." Shinji stated.

"Explain."

"As I slept, I felt sakenade pull me into her world, my inner world. Once their, she showed me a large glass like structure. Inside this structure was a all white version of myself, tied up by the chains of fate. The troubling part of this was that these chains, are slowly encroaching, something tells me that all of us will have to face these…inner hollows once they've escaped."

Yamamoto glanced at the others before him then back at Shinji.

"Hirako, do you know what will happen after you subdue this inner hollow?"

"No, but Sakenade stated something about gaining immense power after words. But that is only IF I can subdue it."

"_Shinji-kun"_

'what is it Sakenade?"

_This thing is not an it, it is me, or to be more precise, this inner hollow is our dark desires manifested into an altnernate power to myself. If I am correct Shinji-kun. To unlock all of its, and in-avertedly, my power, you will have to face it and me at the same time."_

'I understand'

"Hirako?"

"Sakenade just spoke, she says that something about this hollow is…familiar to herself and her own power. She stated that it is actually like a coin. She is one half, while the hollow is the other half. It can also be described as my darkest thoughts and desires."

Seeing the looks on the other's faces told Yamamoto that they had experienced the same thing.

"Very well, you will all accompany Urahara-taicho and Tsubaki-fukutaicho to the living realm. This is only a false punishment to satiate Central 46. They desire your deaths which is something I cannot allow as you are some of our strongest Shinigami.

So, as Sotaicho Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, I here by banish all of you from this realm, you can never return until a time where you are deemed safe and trust worthy.

You will not contact us through any means unless I deem it fit and/or plausible enough to do so. You will never see your families again, nor will you see your squad mates. The only things you are allowed to bring with you are your gigai and Zanpakuto…" The head captain then bowed his head. "I am truly sorry to have to do this…" He finished.

"Its no big deal!" Mashiro piped in. "We were getting tired of this place anyways."

The others could tell that she was trying to act tough for Kensei. Even though it was looked down upon, for a captain and assistant captain to have a relationship, Kensei and Mashiro didn't let that bother them. Infact, They were one of the more popular couples in all of seretei…granted Mashiro was half Kensei's hight.

'And Kensei had even planned on proposing soon…' Shinji thought back to five days ago when Kensei had approached him and told him of his plans. Infact, Kensei was planning to ask Mashiro after the experiment was concluded.

"Well? What are you all waiting for? The stealth force to aarrest you traitors for standing In a place you are not to trod? Leave now or I will have you executed on sight!" Yamamoto barked.

"Hai Sotaicho!" chorused through the chamber as they all shunpoed away.

Five days after they had left, Kisuke stood in front of the previously modified senkaimon.

In his hand, encased in a barrier, was the hogyoku. This was the cause of Kensei's transformation.

"Kisuke, are you ready?" Sousuke arrived carrying nothing but the clothes on his back and Kyokasugetsu at his hip.

"Yeah, lets head out." The two then stepped through the garganta and into the land of hollows.

"Ashido, get a move one already, we don't have all day to dawdle."

"Hai Kuchiki-taicho." Ashido was buisy trying to move through the thick forest of white trees. So far, they had not been spotted by any hollows.

"Murumasa, can you sense any hollows nearby?"

Murumasa glanced around, sending out pulses of reitasu, scanning the area.

"No Kouga-sama, I do not sense anything that could be considered a threat, though couldn't you sense them yourself?"

"you know I suck at sensing reiatsu!"

Musumasa smiled.

"Of course, how could I forget, out of all the captains, you are the only one who has to rely on his zanpakuto to sense reiatsu for him."

"Urusei…"Kouga then stopped as a heavy spiritual pressure descended on the area.

After a days worth of travel, Kisuke and Sousuke finally arrived at their first destination;

The Menos grande canyons. This was where the rumored strongest of all Vasto lorde, a natural arrancar, resided.

"His name is Dordoni I believe." Kisuke stated while glancing at a scroll.

"It says here that no hollow will get close because of the fact that out of all naturally born arrancar, he is the only one to gain such a power boost. Think of it as the same power difference between your Shikai and bankai, From controlling ones senses to controlling reality itself."

"I see, the let us move, we cannot wait for him to…"

"What is this? A couple of rowdy Shinigami have come to my home? How foolish."

The two captains turned to see the face of their query. He stood on a tall stone tower, smiling at them.

"What brings to taichos to my lair without any form of warning or notice?"

"Well, you see Mr. Arrancar sir." Sousuke cut his cousin off with a glare.

"What my cousin means Dordoni-san, is that we would like to extend an invitation to you."

Dordoni glanced between the two for a moment and then began to twirl his mustache.

"Lets say I accept this deal…wait, before explaining that, what proposal are you wanting to make?"

Sousuke glanced at Kisuke who in turn, nodded.

"Well Dordoni-san, we would like you to serve us in exchange for more power."

Dordoni was no fool, he was, after all, the strongest being in Hueco Mundo. You don't get that strong from being stupid. A real fighter would have allies, people who were prepared to stand by him till the end.

"I'll accept your deal on one condition…"

"You may call me Aizen."

"I'll accept on one condition Aizen-san. You must defeat me in battle, but first, let us have a drink with some associates of mine." He then clapped his hands together and a green haired centaur like hollow appeared in front of him.

"Yes Dordoni-sama?" The Hollow sounded female.

"Neliel, I want you to gather the others and ask them to meet me and our guests in the upper most cave."

"Hai." The hollow spared the two Shinigami a glance and vanished.

Dordoni noticed Sousuke and Kisuke's questioned looks and chuckled .

"Neliel Tu Odershwank, She has been my closest friend for decades. She and her brothers have been working hard to protect my home long before I got here. I implore you, treat them nicely or you will regret it."

"Is it possible I can get your names?" Kisuke stared at the hollow in their presence, trying to gauge their abilities.

"My name is Iceringer, these are my partners, Demoura, Patros, Menis and Aldigor. We have been serving Dordoni-sama ever since we became adjuchas." Stated the bird shaped hollow as he pointed to each of the hollows next to him. Kisuke nodded and then turned to Nel.

"And you?"

"My name is Neliel, but you can call me Nel. These are my brothers; Rudbornn, Dondachakka and Pesche. We've lived here for a long time."

"Nel, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have something I need to inform you guys."

The gathered hollows all looked towards their leader.

"This shinigami has offered us more power of sorts and if he passes my test, we may all become far better than we are now."

"Dordoni-sama, what is the catch?"

"We will be serving him for one thousand years, a fair price no?"

Rudbornn glared at Sousuke.

"How do we know we can trust you?" He asked with an edge to his voice.

"You don't, but I suggest you hold off on just attacking." Kisuke stated with a smile.

"Ashido…are you alright?" Kouga glanced around at the destroyed trees, next to him was his Zanpakuto.

"Yes Kuchiki-taicho…I-I'm fine…just a little banged up." Ashido looked into the trees.

"What was that?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, then Aizen-san, I want you to fight me at your strongest, understood?"

Sousuke nodded and raised his sword.

"Kudakero, Kyokasuigetsu." The sword only glowed bright blue before returning to normal.

"Only a Shikai Aizen-san? You're a captain no? Show me your bankai."

"As you wish." Dropping the blade, it stabbed into the ground. A bubble formed around it and the blade began to send out pulses of reiatsu. "Bankai."

The blade suddenly went from silver to purple as the bubble burst. The hilt became bright red and soon the blade returned to normal.

"Shujo-Katai Kyokasuigetsu*(1)

PEIN: that's it for today folks, hope you like this chapter.

Here are some translations:

(1)- Shujo-katai Kyokasuigetsu= Honorable emperor mirror flower water moon

So, what exactly did Kisuke mean by Aizen's bankai being able to control reality?

You'll have to find out next chapter. More cookie points to whomever guesses the person who attacked Kouga and Ashido!

Current captains of this time period

Squad 7= Kouga Kuchiki, his Fukutaicho is Ashido Kano

And squad 9 was kensei with Mashiro as his Fukutaicho. But as shinji already explained and as you now see, He went berserk.

Be prepared to see more of the Espada and how they came to serve Aizen in the next chapters!

Ciao!


	7. OMAKE! number 2: waitwhat?

\BLEACH: Beginning of the End/

OMAKE! Number2: The meeting of two stories.

Gin looked around in the darkness.

"Hell~~~o!" He called out, his grin not fading. The only sound he got in return was the sound of footsteps.

"Who's there?" Came a gruff voice. Gin looked over to see a tall man with a red and black shihakusho, red and white haori and black wraps covered his face.

"My name is Gin Ichimaru, Captain of third division."

The unknown man's eyes became serious.

"That's impossible…"

Gin's head tilted slightly.

"Oh, how come?"

"My name is Ermac, and I am captain of third division."

"Taicho, i…huh?" Izuru Kira stared at the two captains. Suddenly, Ermac appeared in front of him.

"Izuru, how has your hand to hand combat been doing?"

"I…I'm afraid I don't follow…"

"Huh?"

Izuru then glanced at Gin.

"Ichimaru-taicho, who is this guy?"

"Says he's division three captain."

"WHAT?"

PEIN: lol, after reading Dark's story "Bleach ninjas" I couldn't resist making a little omake on what would happen if Ermac of "Bleach Ninjas" met Gin of "BLEACH: B.O.E."

To be honest, this is what I think would happen =]


	8. Chapter 6: the terrorist

\BLEACH: Beginning of the End/

CHAPTER6: the terrorist

Dordoni had felt many things in the span of his life, disgust was never really one of them. This is how he was feeling upon seeing his opponent's bankai.

"Aizen-san, you have disappointed me. I do not see a bankai, all I see is a cheap attempt to humiliate me and my companions." He raised his hands and in a blur, his arms moved in an exaggerated motion until they rested in front of him.

"Cero." A flashing purple beam shot from his overlapped palms and streaked through the air towards Sousuke's position.

With a small smile on both captain's part, Sousuke simply sidestepped as the cero passed by him.

"Impressive, that was the most compressed cero I have ever had the honor to see, I thank you."

Dordoni scowled and pointed at Sousuke. Moving his arm in a "Z" pattern, a blue bright green glow trailed behind it until his pointer rested at Sousuke's chest.

"Gran Rey Bala!" A ball of green energy blasted from his fingertip and hit Sousuke directly in the heart.

"B-bakana…" Sousuke growled as he fell forward, his sword clattereing to the ground.

"Hmph." Snorted The arrancar. "So much for him, maybe I should have killed you two when you first arrived."

"Really?"

"Kuchiki-taicho…" Ashido started as they limped through the forest.

"Yeah Ashido?"

"I might be crazy, but I think that was Kensei back there…"

"D-don't be stupid, Kensei's reiatsu was never that chaotic…"

They both stopped when they felt the same spiritual pressure from before. This time, anguished howl followed suit. The two shot their gazes to the sky as a large hollow fell towards them, It's red eyes blazing. Before it landed, Kouga noticed a very prominent "69" on the hollow's chest.

"K-kensei?" He evaded to the side, followed by Ashido, who in turn, drew his Zanpakuto.

"Don't worry sir, I've got this!" He rested the blade of his sword on his shoulder and slid his hand down the flat. "fold, Naiya-Kisaki*(1)" The blade morphed as his hand slid down, becoming a set of diamond shaped chain-links. Ashido then glared at the fully hollowfied Kensei. "This Chain blade shall be your doom…" He then turned to his captain and swung the whip in Kouga's direction. A red pulse of reiatsu shot out and forced Kouga to fly back several miles.

"Ashido!"

The Fukutaicho of seventh division gave one last smile as he turned to face his foe.

"Prepare to die hollow!"

After what seemed like hours, Kouga hit one of the trees that just so happened to be above the Garganta they had entered through. Falling through the worm hole, He rolled out of the senkaimon, unconscious.

'_damn__you__Ashido,__using__O-to-myaku*(2)__…'_ were the last thoughts racing through his mind as his world faded away.

"Nani?" Dordoni whipped around to see Sousuke behind him, smiling as if nothing had happened. Dordoni was soon returning this smile. "Ohoho, I see what this is. Your bankai can create perfect illusions."

"you're close, they're not illusions, what you fought was real." Sousuke then pointed at the corpse behind his opponent. Dordoni glanced back and saw blood flowing from the previous bala attack.

"I am afraid I don't follow, there is no Zanpakuto that I have heard of that creates solid clones."

"Again, you are mistaken. My bankai, Shujo-katai Kyokasuigetsu does not create clones. You fought me, body, mind and blood. The me you fought was me, from five minutes ago. In Bankai, Kyokasuigetsu can control reality on a limited scale. Anything within a three hundred kilometer radius is affected."

"I see, so now I can fight the you of the now, instead of you of the then."

"Wrong, you see, during this entire conversation, you have been defeated by me, I have already proven my superiority over you and you have yet to feel the effects. Infact, they should hit you about now."

Dordoni wanted to laugh, but all that came from his throat was a small huff of air as he fell to the ground.

Sousuke stepped over Dordoni's unconscious body and stabbed his corpse, which was absorbed by his zanpakuto.

"That was over kill." Kisuke stated. Sousuke turned to the other hollow and smiled again.

"Anyone else feel like testing my offer?"

Neliel, Dondachakka, Pesche and Rudbornn all appeared in front of him and bowed. They were hesitantly followed by the rest of the hollows there.

And thus started the beginning of the Espada

"And tell me why we should accept this offer?" A small bird shaped Vasto lorde inquired as she rested next to her companion.

"Simple Sanderwicci-san, I have a way to give you and your ally here more power."

The Second hollow stood. It had a gladiator helm shaped mask and to spikes jutting from its shoulders, it's hands were clasped behind its back as it stared impassively at Sousuke.

"Skull-kun, what are you…?"

"Quiet, Cirucci-chan. Go get Nnoitra."

"Fine." The female hollow flew towards the top of the cave and after a while, returned with a giant praying mantis like adjuchas.

"And whose this?" It asked.

"My name is Sousuke Aizen, and I am here to offer you a choice."

"Ha! Like a Shinigami could ever…"

The male vasto lorde raised his hand to silence the adjuchas.

"Quiet, Lets here our friend's offer."

"First, I would like to know your names." Sousuke stated smoothly.

The male nodded.

"My name is Skullak Tuma, this is my mate; Cirucci Sanderwicci, and my long time companion; Nnoitra Gilga." Skullak stated as he pointed to each of his companions.

"Alright, my offer is simple; power for the exchange of one thousand years of servitude."

Cirucci's eyes blazed in fury as she prepared to send her blades towards the Shinigami.

"Cirucci-chan!" She froze at Skullak's voice. Skullak then bowed to Sousuke and motioned for the other two to do the same. "We accept your offer, but I will only view you as an equal, not my master."

"That is fine."

"Come on Shinigami! Is that all?" Roared the panther like adjuchas as he slashed repeatedly at Sousuke, who was easily blocking each strike.

"Grimmjow, you should learn not to attack recklessly." Stated a white bat-like vasto lorde as it swooped underneath the panther and attempted to trip Sousuke up.

Sousuke Vanished before the bat could hit and sighed.

"I did not come here to fight, I came to offer you two a choice."

"Fuck this dipshit Ulquiorra, lets kill him!" Ulquiorra stopped as his eyes met Sousuke's for a brief second and, using his spiritual pressure, he stopped Grimmjow from moving.

"THE FUCK?"

"Call your subordinates, I want them to hear this offer Grimmjow."

"Fuck you bat shit!"

"How vulgar…"

Sousuke stepped forward and glanced to the alcove above them, nodding to the hidden hollows there.

The group appeared swiftly and stood behind Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow grinned.

"HA! Out numbered now Shinigami, Shawlong, Kill him!"

"I believe the wisest action would be to follow Ulquiorra-sama's advice this time."

"Fuck…"

"And you say, by becoming an arrancar, I'll be able to get over this loneliness?"

"Yes Starrk-san, I shall grant you something different from the rest of my followers, instead of a sword, you shall receive a companion."

"Sounds good, im in. Hey Tia!"

"I heard Coyote-kun, me and my sisters are in as well." Stated a busty shark-like Vasto lorde.

"I was not aware that there were two natural arrancar of such power here." Sousuke stated as he sat next to Arturo Plateado.

"Yeah, me and Dordoni don't get along well, so I've lived a more secluded life here."

"About my offer…"

"I accept your terms."

"Good."

"I refuse."

Sousuke frowned.

"Grantz-san, it is a simple choice and…"

"I refuse, now leave me be."

"Fine. Farewell."

"More power huh? Well then, I accept this proposal Aizen. It'll be pleasure working for you." Stated a large dragon-like hollow.

"Agreed Mosqueda-san."

"As stated before, you shall receive Ggio Vega as a sign of good faith. If anything goes awry, I shall kill you myself." Barragan stood in the center of the newly built Las-noches. Waiting for Sousuke to grant him this…power.

"I have explained the risks this entails, and you have this much confidence? I commend you Barragan-san."

Barragan gave a hearty laugh.

"I thank you Aizen-sama, but if anything, I expect to survive this."

"Now then, first I will want Coyote starrk to step forward."

Starrk walked out to the center of the room and kneeled. Sousuke then placed the hogyoku against his mask and pulsed some reiatsu into it.

"Now Starrk-san, you realize the risks…"

"Yes."

"fine then

"Man, I did not believe it would feel good to stand on two feet for once." Grimmjow rotated his shoulder in its socket, getting adjusted to the new feeling. On his back was a tribal number 5, inscribed on his skin.

"Dense as ever…" Ulquiorra stated as he turned from his life long "friend."

"Dumbass…"

"…"

Tia examined her outfit and sighed.

"when I expected power, I expected a more…modest state of dress."

"I apologize Harribel-sama, it was the only one I could find that fit you." Mila –rose stated nervously.

"You look as magnificent as ever Barragan-sama!" chorused the fracciones of Barragan's army.

"Now now you guys, We have Aizen-sama to thank for this newfound power." Stated the Kami of Hueco Mundo. Ggio was instantly in front of Sousuke, kneeling.

"I thank you for allowing me to serve Barragan for this term Aizen-sama."

"It is fine Vega-san, I am glad to have you here."

"Cirucci nee-chan, you look beautiful!" Menoly stated as she, loly, Ying and Yang watched their sister assess her new attire.

"Thank you." Cirucci chirped with a wink towards Skullak.

On Skullak's left shoulder was the number 1. As the Primera, he held the rank of second in command over the Espada and all of the Arrancar that had been transformed here. The only one here who held more power than him besides Sousuke, was Dordoni; The Cero Espada.

"Nnoitra-sama, you look magnificent as always."

"Thanks Tesra, but I must ask, what's with the patch?" Nnoitra snickered as Tesra bumbled in his explanation as to why he too wore an eye patch.

"Now, my dear Espada, I have brought two more Candidate to add to our growing army."

Sousuke motioned for the doors to be opened and a dark red Octopus and a pinkish gray plant like hollow entered.

"what is the meaning of this!" Shouted the plant like hollow. "I have no time to waist on some…"It noticed Sousuke. "SHINIGAMI! You dare pollute our home with your presence?" the plant; Zommari Reroux as the reports had stated, lunged at Sousuke, who managed to dodge the surprise attack with ease. Zommari crashed into the throne causing the Hogyoku to land on his exoskeleton. The effects were instantaneous, Zommari stood there, now an Arrancar.

"NO! now I have been disgraced by your trinket! I shall return Shinigami…." And with that, Zommari Reroux vanished.

"Now that was rather rude." Sang the octopus as it dredged forward. "And I thought he was so nice before…now I'll have to make new friends once I get this power you offered."

"Indeed Luppi-san." Sousuke stepped towards him as the hogyoku zipped into his palm.

"This wont take long."

Placing the jewel onto Luppi's mask, Sousuke then repeated the process from before.

A swirl of powerful reiatsu surged from Luppi's body as he began to scream in pain.

His body began to shrink and shrivel as his mask became a dull gray, finally falling to the floor as just an empty mask.

The Gathered Arrancar stared in shock as the mask crumbled away. Menoly shrank back in fright of the scene and hid in Yang's arms.

"The…fuck just happened?"

Sousuke sighed and stared in regret at the shattered mask.

"That, Grimmjow, was what could've happened to any of you if something had gone wrong. This also happened to one of our fellow Shinigami who volunteered for the testing of the hogyoku. We were fortunate it did not make Luppi go berserk like Kensei did. Ket us all pray for Luppi and hope this will never happen again."

All the arrancar present plus one Shinigami bowed their heads in silence for their faded comrade to be. The only sound was the frightened sobs of one Menoly Alvirnne.

"So, Aizen-taicho, these are the Arrancar you were successfully able to create?"

"Hai Sotaicho. These are the strongest actually. I have dubbed them, The Espada.

Please introduce yourselves."

"I am Dordoni alessandro del socaccio. As the Cero Espada, I am the strongest! OLE!" He struck a pose and a rose from no where was in his mouth.

"Alright then…I am Skullak Tuma, The primera."

"Coyote Starrk. Segunda."

"Im Lilynette gingerback."the small green haired girl stated. "Im with Starrky."

"Barragan luisenbarnne. I am the Tercera and I also go by the title of Hueco Mundo no Kami"

"Tia Harribel, I am the Cuarto."

"Grimmjow jagurjaques. Quinto."

"Ulquiorra cifer. For now I am the sexta."

Cirucci jumped forward and smirked.

"Me and my old pal Mosqueda here share the position of septimo Espada."

"Hmph." Grunted the Orange haired arrancar.

"Nnoitra Gilga! I am the Octavo Espada!"

"Arturo Plateado, noveno…"

Rukia opened her eyes to see Grimmjow slam into the ground by the tail and go limp.

In front of her stood a tall, lean hollow with a horned mask and long orange hair. Its red eyes blazing into hers.

"**Glad you could join us, Kitty cat here was just running out of steam."**

Rukia struggled to her feet only to batted away like a common fly. She landed next to shinji and grunted as a clawed foot smashed her head further into the concrete.

"**this is where we say goodbye babe, id be lying if I said its been fun!"**

A red ball of energy started forming between his horns, but it dissipated as Shinji stood up.

"L-let her go…" He said, Blood was dripping from his side and just above his right eye.

"**Well****its****about****damn****time****you****woke****up****blondy,****you****'****re****the****only****one****whose****put****up****a****good****fight****so****far.****Actually,****you****wont****even****be****able****to****fight****any****longer.****"** Zangetsu motioned with his claws and lunged towards Shinji. The captain of fourteenth division felt a sharp pain in his back as the black Katana of Tensa Zangetsu pierced through his stomach. From the front came Zangetsu himself as he embedded his horns into Shinji's chest cavity, blood splattering onto his mask.

"D-damn it…" Shinji's life faded with every second as his body slumped forward. In one last attempt to save the boy, Shinji grabbed hold of Zangetsu's horns. "I wont l-let you go…"

"**Then****die****…****!****"** A large blade cleaved through Shinji's arms and Zangetsu's horns, severing all four limbs from their respective bodies. Shinji fell to the ground, stone cold as Zangetsu roared in agony. Harribel stood panting over the corpse of Shinji Hirako as her blade was seeped in his blood.

"Thank you…for your sacrifice Shinji Hirako, I will never forget how you helped me attain victory today…" She fell forward only to be caught by Shaolin and Ying.

Suddenly, the hollow froze And its body turned a dull gray and began to crack.

"**Damnit****…****.****"** As the body crumbled away, it revealed the face of Ichigo Kurosaki as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

PEIN: Hey all! This wraps up the flashback arc. And yes, I killed off Shinji.

Sorry Shinji Fans! I need a character to die at this point and I didn't want to kill Grim or Rukia, so I had to make a choice between Harribel, Shaolin and Shinji. And since im a sucker for women, I wanted the babes to live and in turn, blondy-taicho g bit it.

But anyways, Prepare to see more character development on Ying and Yang next chapter.

Which will be a short flash back to how they met Cirucci [OMG! SPOILERS!111!212]

See ya'll next time on BLEACH: Beginning of the end!

TRANSLATIONS!

(1)- Ashido's Zanpakuto Naiya-Kisaki means Diamond queen as in the queen of diamonds.

(2)- O-to-myaku means- cherry pulse or a reference to the card suits diamond and hearts


	9. Chapter 7: The Nihilist

\BLEACH: Beginning of the End/

Chapter 7: The nihilist

Yang stared in Shock and terror as the fourteenth division captain fell, as Harribel-sama managed to subdue the hollowfied Ichigo as well as subjugate his inner hollow at the same time.

"_This… Was a fucking nightmare…it reminds me of that one time…all those years ago…"_

[FLASHBACK]

In the sands of Hueco Mundo, lives the many species of Hollow. It has been stated that no two hollow look the same. The only exceptions were the fishbone tribe, they were a group of like minded hollows that worked together to survive where others could not.

The other exception was a pair of small vasto lorde. Ying and Yang had always looked identical, and unlike other hollows, their many years of life hadn't degraded their memories of being human. They had once been twin girls, fresh to the farms and crop fields. Now they were two of the strongest hollows, they may not be strong individually, but together, they could fight most hollows and have the advantage.

"Hey Ying."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should start moving?" The red eyed hollow pointed to the east. "I sense a strong reiatsu over their, and I'm getting hungry."

Ying put her arms behind her back and started to draw circles in the sand with her foot.

"I don't know…what would happen if we didn't defeat this next one?"

Yang smacked her sister upside the head.

"You're over thinking again! So not cool!"

Reluctantly, Ying ended up going with her sister. Upon arrival, They saw three other hollows. They looked different though, unlike any other hollow the two had ever encountered before.

"The one with the blade-like wings, It looks like us." Yang stated.

"You think she might be a vasto lorde?"

"Most likely, but what about the spider and the centipede? They have to be adjucha at best."

Menoly lunged at her sister, spitting poison acid from her pincers, to which Loly only twisted her body so that the acid went past her.

"NO! You two, need to learn how synchronize your attacks so that no one can predict your movements!" Cirucci sighed, sometimes working with these two was like working with… She stared in the direction of Ying and Yang. "You two can come out!"

The twins froze.

"She knows we're here?" Ying asked, "That's not good…maybe she'll kill us, which will cause her power to be felt by others, then she'll have to kill more which will in turn cause Barragan-sama to learn of us AND her then come here to ask why she's making such a ruckus and…" Yang smashed her sister on top of the head with her own tail.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" she shrieked then quickly covered her mouth with a small "Eep!" Cirucci was right in front of them, covering her mouth to avoid laughing. She was failing….miserably.

"What is with you two?" She asked, "Are you part of some traveling Hollow circus?"

Menoly and loly crawled up the dune and stared at the twins in confusion.

"Cirucci nee-chan, who are they?" inquired Menoly.

"Oh! How rude of us, My name is Ying Tachibana." Stated Ying as she bowed slightly. "And this is my twin sister…"

"Yang Tachibana! Nice to meet you!" Yang appeared in front of Loly and bobbed her on the side.

"Itai! Watch it!" Loly then whipped her body out and bobbed Yang on the head.

"Itai! You watch it!" Yang growled as flames gathered around her hands.

Cirucci stared in amazement at the girl's "cero."

'She's using fire instead of reiatsu, that's pretty neat.'

"Wait, Yang was it? I have something I want to offer you two."

The twins glanced at Ciruuci and Ying tilted her head to the side.

"How would you two like to join us? We need all the companions we can get if we're going to survive here."

"Ciruuci-chan…" The five of them looked back to see a Gladiator like hollow walking towards them, following him was a large mantis and a minitor. "What are you doing out without us? You know what could happen if you were…Oh hello." The gladiator walked up to the twins and bowed deeply. "Greetings, were you drawn here by my mate's power?"

"Y-yes…"Ying stated hesitantly. "We sensed it earlier and came to check it out."

"Well then, allow me to introduce the group. My name is Skullak Tuma, behind me are my two friends; Tesra Lindocrus and Nnoitra Gilga…"

"Yo!"

"Salutations."

"You've already met my mate and her sisters; Cirucci Sanderwicci, Menoly Mallia and Loly Alvirrne." He gestured to the three as the bowed or nodded in greeting.

"My name is Ying and this is my twin sister, Yang."

"I see. Well, as you heard, we are looking for allies for one purpose: Survival."

"W-why would you want us to join then? Aren't you afraid we'll kill and devour you?"

Skullak glanced at Ying then smirked under his mask. Appearing behind Ying, he wrapped his arms around her neck and stomach, pinning her arms to her side.

"You, red head, slaughter everyone else here but me and I'll let your sister go free."

His voice was like ice."

Without even hesitating, Yang was engulfed in flames and lunged at Loly, who just so happened to be closest at the time.

Loly responded by twisting out of the way, allowing Menoly to leap through her spiraled body and spit acid at the Red head. The acid was quickly evaporated by the heat as Yang nearly crashed into her. Skullak appeared in front of Menoly and stopped Yang with just one finger, causing her to revert to her normal state.

"Good, you did not even hesitate. That shows how loyal you are. Ying-san, would you have done the same if I hade captured Yang-san instead of you?"

"Yes." Ying's response had no hesitation or time to think. It was quick and determined.

"Good, you two are free to join us if you like, as long as you show that same loyalty to us in time. I only ask that you let us learn to trust you first and visa-versa."

From there on out, Ying and Yang, Thought and Action respectively, trained daily alongside their newfound sisters. They learned many important things during these spars.

Ying and Yang may be vasto lorde class menos, but they were far from being able to fight another one. They were infact, premature vasto lorde and were around Menoly and Loly's level at best and around a gillian's level if they were out of synch with each other.

Skullak was quick to beat into them that whatever quarrel that had with each other, they had best let it go if they were to survive a fight.

After about three hundred years, they had become a part of the group. They had taken to mimicking Menoly and Loly by calling Cirucci "Cirucci nee-chan" instead of using the

-san honorific.

"Well you two seem like a lively bunch, don't you?" Stated the Shinigami before them.

"Urusei you brown haired ass!" Loly and Yang shouted.

Sousuke sighed.

"Well, you two have been very loyal to your sisters, and I hope the hogyoku grants you the power your family seeks."

Cirucci watched as the little jewel transformed the last of the group. She knew Yang would never admit it, but she had been scared of the hogyoku's power. It felt like it could rip you apart and devour you. The worst part was that it could.

Yang stared in absolute shock as the hogyoku drained Luppi of his reiatsu, in her arms was Menoly who was shaking in fear of the gruesome image before the Espada.

"Don't worry Menoly, its alright, every things over now." Yang said gently as she sat with her sister in their quarters. Menoly soon fell asleep, Yang stayed and stroked her hair, just in case the blonde woke up from any nightmares.

"How is she?"

"She's broken up about what happened nee-chan."

"Well I hope she can recover soon, I have a bad feeling about something."

Yang glanced at their leader and sister in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…"

"I see our dear Menoly is asleep." Sousuke walked in and gave a slight nod in Cirucci's direction.

"Yeah, I hope she'll be okay though. I have to admit, that was a horrifying experience to watch."

"I agree, It just goes to show what risk you all took today and I am grateful that you hade the courage to face such a risk without hesitation."

Sousuke then gave one last nod and vanished.

[FB]

Yang woke up in the Fourth division barracks, her body was slightly numb from the battle. She glanced over to see her sister and Harribel talking.

"Am I to assume it'll happen again?"

"No Harribel-sama…"

"Good, I expect you not hesitate next time. Even if an Espada is with you, you'll feel fear in front of a superior foe. You must be willing to sacrifice yourself for those you love but if you freeze up, you will die and have been sacrificed in vein."

"Hai…Harribel-sama…"

Harribel then turned to the now awaken Yang.

"Yang, the same goes for you, never freeze in the face of your opponent."

"But I never…" Yang stopped when Harribel's spiritual pressure jumped.

"H-hai…Harribel-sama…"

"Good, I will take my leave and when I arrive at Las-noches, I will report this to your sister, But I will not tell her how you tow froze…" The two looked at each other and smiled. "…This time, next time though, I will inform her to increase your training by restricting you two to nothing but your hand to hand skills. Am I clear?"

"Crystal ma'am." Ying whispered.

"Hai…" Yang said slowly as her head hung low.

"I will send Unohana-taicho in after I've informed her that you are awake Yang-san, good day you two." And with that, the tercera vanished.

"Froze up huh?" Cirucci glanced at Tia with a stern look.

"Yes, but I suggest you don't punish them this time."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"To be honest? I froze up to for a second."

Cirucci whipped around and stared at the tercera.

"Was he really that strong?" Tia nodded.

After a moment of thought, Cirucci spoke.

"Alright, I'll let them off this time, but if they do again and manage to survive, I will increase the difficulty of their training."

"By the way Cirucci, I've been wondering, why did you hook up with Nnoitra?"

"Why do you ask?" Cirucci replied coldly.

"I mean, you and Skull were good together. Is it because Skullak up and vanished?"

"I guess, it had something to do with that. After he disappeared, I was so heart broken after Aareniero said he could no longer feel Skull-kun's reiatsu that Nnoitra decided to comfort me a bit and I guess…after a while, we just got together."

"You haven't given up yet, have you?" Tia asked with a smile.

"Nope. Don't get me wrong, I love Nnoitra-kun, but I'm still waiting for Skull-kun to come back. And Nnoitra does know that, he even said, that when Skull head comes home, he will gladly bow. He even said that all he's doing is keeping my ass sexy for Skull-kun."

Both women laughed at Nnoitra's logic. The guy could be a real jerk at times, but he was caring when it came to his comrades.

"I'll never forget the moments I've had with Nnoitra though…"

PEIN: here's a small OMAKE/ACTUAL CHAPTER for you.

Here is a list of the Espada's Aspects of death

Dordoni: Confidence

Starrk: solitude

Barragan: Arrogence

Harribel: Sacrifice

Ulquiorra: Nihilism

Grimmjow: Destruction

Cirucci: Love

Mosqueda: Honor

Nnoitra: Battle

Arturo: Cynicism

Some are different to compensate for the change in ranks and additions to their personalities but otherwise, there all the same as the originals.

I hope you like this chapter, even though its shorter than the others.

And stay tuned next time!


	10. Chapter 8: the Sacrifice

\BLEACH: Beginning of the End/

CHAPTER 8: The Sacrifice

"…Chigo…..I…go"

The orange haired boy groaned as he tried to lift his head only to receive a pounding head ache in return.

"Fucking hell, get him onto a stretcher!"

_Tou-san?_

His father's face blurred into his vision.

"Don't worry kid, we'll get you home, then you can tell us what happened here."

With that, Ichigo's world went dark once more.

"Zangetsu!"

The white haired spirit glanced up at his owner and smirked.

"Yeah King?"

Ichigo scowled.

"What the hell did you do?"

Zangetsu gave a laugh as his body inverted and black reiatsu engulfed him.

Once it subsided, The white Ichigo was replaced by a middle aged man with a red tinted cloak.

"What we did, was help you attain my Shikai. Until now, you refused to listen to us when we called. You could not even here my name."

"I get that, but was that transformation?"

"That was our full power. As a hollow and a zanpakuto, I can give you either power that you wish to hold. There is one price to it though."

"What price?"

Zangetsu stared out into the vast forest of skyscrapers and sighed heavily.

"The price, is that if you use my powers, you can only get to the level of bankai. Using Tensa's powers will cause him to gain control and steadily transform you into a basic hollow with vasto lorde level power and eventually, due to that enormous power, you will eventually become an actual vasto lorde, though the differences will be minimal. But, we can teach you to control both our powers for your own use, but you must be able to defeat us in our strongest form."

"What do I have to do keep the other you at bay?"

"Why?"

"So he doesn't hurt anyone else. I cannot protect my loved ones if I can't control my body."

Zangetsu stared at his owner, in his reflection below him, The hollow half also stared in disbelief.

"Well…" Ichigo glanced down at the reflection, who was smirking. "It looks like your on the right path king."

The reflection was different from its original appearance. It was in the form of its fully hollowfied state but it had red eyes.

"Actually king, that's also something I'd like to talk to you about."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to make an offer, if you give me a chance to run free from time to time, I'll grant you full control of this form. I'll even grant you the use of MY power as well." It held up its small black Katana as an emphasis."

"Tensa, he is not ready to wield your strength yet." Zangetsu stated.

"Well, I say he is very much ready, besides, don't insult my honor like that. I keep to my word, even if my word is a little crazy at times." Seeing the glare he was getting Tensa sighed. "Fine, if I lend you MY hollow powers, you must never misuse it…" Tensa started phasing out of the window and merging with his other half. "And if we give you our powers." Spoke Tensa Zangetsu. "You must protect only yourself and those who truly hold value in your life." Suddenly, the Bankai spirit shifted into a long white haired man with black wraps covering all but his left arm, his right arm was covered in black flames. "This, Ichigo-sama, is my true form. My spirit type; the getsu, do not like allowing our wielders to use this form because, normally, it will erase all of your spiritual powers once used, but I will give you an exception to this rule." The world then warped into a white void.

"I am going to give a set of instructions, you must follow them to the letter, do you understand?"

Ichigo took a moment to think.

"Hai, I understand."

"Good, One: You must ask your father to help you train. This way, you will gain the power to use bankai on your own.

Two: You must then contact the one known as Kisuke Urahara and ask him about a shortcut to learning Bankai. My father spirit; Gaigyaku Engetsu learned of this when Your father achieved bankai. He then relayed this information to me when I was created.

Finally: speak To the one known as Yoruichi Shihoin in the Seretei. Ask her for hand to hand combat training and do not quit. She will teach you as She taught your father. You must be able to use shunpo at her level or better before I teach you how to use My bankai's true form and power indefinitely. You must not skip a step or do anything to slow the process once its started, you are allowed a single, month long, break after each training. After that month, you will continue to the next."

Tensa Zangetsu then turned around and opened his right hand, causing a black energy blade to appear.

"I will now show you what you might attain if you follow my instructions."

Raising his arm, Tensa Zangetsu's body started glowing white and red, he then brought down his arm.

"Getsuga-hi…" A crescent wave of fire shot from the blade leaving a long scorch trail in its wake, scorching even the air with its heat. "That is the strongest form of the Getsuga tensho technique your father taught you. As you know, The Getsuga is the power of my spirit tribe, also usable in any state, whether we are sealed, in Shikai, or bankai."

Zangetsu then transformed back as Tensa sunk into the window.

"We will speak again later Ichigo-sama, farewell."

"ICHI~~~~~~GOOOOOOO!" Engetsu's blade was swung down towards Ichigo's head, who managed to block it in time using Zangetsu.

"Damnit old man! Can't I get even a little…" Ichigo looked around noticed he was in an unknown warehouse. "Where am I?"

"You're in my barracks baldy!" He glanced over to see one Hiyori Sarugaki glaring death at him. He had met her before when she was the fukutaicho of this supposed squad, but now, she wore what looked to be a bloody haori with the sleeves missing at the fore arms.

He then realized whose haori it was. "And you're also the bastard who killed Hirako-taicho…"

"But that wasn't me, it was…"

"Yeah, it was your damned zanpakuto, we know, but it was still you."

"_King, this changes things. We can't do your training how we wanted to, so now your gonna get a crash coarse on how to control me."_

"What's going on? Tou-san?"

"I brought you here to control that inner hollow of yours sochi. We cannot let it gain control again. I already took the initiative to speak to Zangetsu while you were asleep. I asked him to grant you bankai just incase something went wrong."

"When I was asleep? When did you do this?"

"Three weeks ago!" Isshin said with a thumbs up. This earned him a kick from his son.

"Hey!" The two looked at Hiyori. "I brought a few of your friends here to help." She pointed behind her, there stood Sado Yasutora and his cousin, Jackie Tristan.

"Hey." Chad said calmly with a wave.

"Hey Kurosaki-san, how's it been? Haven't seen you in a while." Jackie stated with a small smile.

"What are you two doing here?"

"They aren't the only ones Kurosaki." Ichigo scowled as Isshida Uryu stepped up to him.

"Quincy…"

"Shinigami."

The two glared at each other before grinning and shaking hands.

"Been a while as well, eh Isshida?"

"Indeed."

Earlier in the year, Ichigo and Uryu had a little contest. Who ever could purify the most hollows in one month would be superior, It was a tie. To say that they had earned each other's respect would be an understatement.

"Well, why are you three here?" Ichigo asked.

"As the loudmouth stated before Kurosaki-san, Me, Isshida and Sado are here to help you."

Sado Yasutora had some how developed powers over time and it was soon revealed that the left arm of the devil and the right arm of the giant had been used by his abuelo in his younger years.

Jackie Tristan had her powers long before Sado did, She had gained them after witnessing a hollow kill her family after they had moved to Japan. She had mercilessly slaughtered the beast. The blood from her dead brother had stained her favorite boots, Hence the name she gave them "Botas sucias."

"We're also here to make sure you don't lose focus." Chad stated as he sat down.

"Now then lets get started…" Hiyori said as she opened the hidden door.

{{{{{{{{{{{{

PEIN: wow, shortest chapter by far…writers block actually…couldn't think of anymore to add with out spoiling the actual plot of the story.

Hope you guys liked the Story so far!

Here are some translations:

(1)-Getsuga-Hi means moon cutting flame. Pretty obvious once you read it though

(2)- Botas sucias. I know people aren't big fans of the full bringers, but I just love the two female members and I plan to integrate them along with tsukishima into this story.

But the translation for this is rather obvious for anyone who has read that far. It means "Dirty Boots." Same powers but instead of just anything[that stays tho] she can infuse her reiatsu with them to augment the power even more by enhancing the dried stain of blood to cover the entire boot, turning it from black to blood red. This power is also better than her normal abilities.

Now, each Espada has a tattoo as you are all aware. Here is a list of their locations.

Dordoni- on the back of his neck

Starrk-same except that Lilynette has the same tattoo on the opposite hand

Barragan- Popeye style on his left forearm. It's the only place I could think of…

Tia- On the inside of her right breast…hehehe…gotta love Harribel…

Ulquiorra- On the left side of his chest.

Grimmjow- same, just like Starrk, Ulqui, And booby-I mean Harribel…

Cirucii- This one is tricky to describe. Underneath her breasts and covers her entire stomach and navel area. Okay, not that tricky…

Mosqueda- Opposite of Grimmjow.

Nnoitra-tongue…

Arturo- this one has already been mentioned, but I'll say it for those who have forgotten. It is on the left side of his neck.

And that's where their Tattoos are. Hope you guys approve!

Also, note, that I added Jackie in because she's sexy as hell and Kubo used her as cannon fodder. It's the same as the priveron Espada. Some of the fullbringers were given abrely any love and/or screen time, so I'm giving the lesser characters some of that.

Its also why I have plans to give Charlotte a major role in the final battle.

You will also notice that a lot of lesser characters will be getting some boosts. Hence Fishbone, Shrieker, Zommari, Iceringer, Domoura, Jackie, and a few others

There is also a major change about Charlotte you guys should be wary of in the next chapter.

AGAIN! Thanks for reading this so far Darkmachines, I really love the reviews you give me and I am thankful for the fact you allowed me the use of two things:

Skullak Tuma, the guy's badass, infact, he's one of the more badass original characters I've seen yet. On Par with my OC Konjiki Ise of Another story I'll start after this one.

The Hammerhead Arrancar's name; Lance Tiburon. I will be giving this guy a lot of screen time in chapter ten, In fact, besides Nnoitra, he will be the center of that chapter. So thank you for the name.

I also want to say thanks for your constant reviews and positive input thus far.

So…THANKS!"

This is Pein-devapath signing off for now and wishing you a wonderful day!

Stay tuned for the next chapter of:

BLEACH: Beginning of the End!


	11. Chapter 9: the Catalyst

\BLEACH: Beginning of the End/

Chapter 9: the catalyst

"Well, Skullak, what do you think of our new recruits?"

The Former Espada glanced at the hollow before him. Fishobone D, Shrieker and Zommari. He had not changed much in the recent years since his defection, But Skullak did have some noticeable changes. The first was that he now wore a black scarf around his neck, he also wore black gloves and boots. The Number 1 on his shoulder was replaced with the roman numeral "10" and now was copied on his left shoulder as well.

"They'll do Kokuto-dono."

Shuen glared at the arrancar, flames erupting from his body.

"You will give Kokuto-sama respect arrancar!"

"Shuren, its fine, now Skullak how about we get things rolling and…"

"found you." The group glanced over to see noen other than Rudbornn, Luitenent of the exequias in the entrance. "You will now die by our hands, Intruder…" Rudbornn glanced over at Skullak and gasped. "S-skullak-sama? But, Aareniero-sama said you were dead!"

"You remember my ability to falsify death, right Rudbornn?"

[FB]

"Rudbornn, try harder, you must be able to produce more than 50 soldiers." Skullak stated as he trained the Exequias army.

"Hai!" Rudbornn concentrated as another set of 10 clones appeared from the branches of arbol.

"Skullak-sama, that's the best I can do…" The branches had begun to wilt as did Rudbornn's horns.

"Fine, now send them to attack." From behind, one of them rammed its blade through Skullak's chest. For a split second, The primera's reitasu vanished then reappeared behind Rudbornn. "Good, you snuck up behind me and forced me to use Nise no shi no jumon*(1)"

[FB]

"Ah, yes, I had forgotten about that. But this time I am prepared to fight you and swiftly execute you."

"Skullak, we should retreat." Shuren stated. Skullak only stared into Rudbornn's eyes as the group began to fade away. Rudbornn's eyes widened as his former mentor vanished.

"Skulak-sama?"

"Remember Rudbornn, the night is always at its darkest when the angel comes from heaven…" Skullak stated as he disappeared completely.

Just then, one of the Kushunada appeared and reached for Rudbornn, who jumped away and landed on a safe platform.

"The hell vanguard? This will be tough…" Another arm reached from the ground and grabbed hold of the exequias luitenent just as he was releasing a few clones to fight.

"GAGH!" Rudbornn's cry of pain reached one of the soldier's ears, it froze then sonidoed away. On its way back to Las-Noches, it created more clones as its mask changed into its creators.

"That was close, I would've died if I hadn't used my Bodi no suitchi no shitsuryō o baishū*(2)" Another arm reached out and grabbed him once more, only for him to switch to another body.

{}{{}{}{}

In Las-Noches, Some of the Espada were meeting, primarily grouped by Barrigan.

"Everyone! Quiet, Barragan-sama has something to say!"

The attending Espada all turned their heads to the throne. Harribel, Cirucci and Mosqueda were the only ones able to arrive due to the others having injuries or being on an assignment.

"Do you all know what today is?" The Kami inquired.

"Yes, today is the fourth Anniversary of our servitude, why?"

Barragan exhaled and began to speek.

"Indeed it is Harribel-san, but it is also a day that only few were privy to knowing of. Today is also the day my servitude comes to an end."

"So you are planning on betraying Aizen-sama?" Mosqueda asked.

"No, you may have been offered one thousand years, I offered four hundred. From now on, instead of serving Aizen, I will work beside him as our Cero does. You will ultimately be mine to control, being that you are all hollow and that my domain is all of Hueco Mundo, but I will allow you all to continue your terms." The segunda lifted up his sleeve to reveal a number "2" tattooed on his right fore arm. Suddenly the tattoo vanished, signifying the end of the Kami's servitude.

"That clinches it, I am no longer bound to serve Aizen-dono, but from now on, I will reside in this throne as it was mine to begin with." Barragan snapped his fingers and Ggio Vega appeared.

"Hai, Barragan-sama?"

"Enough Vega."

"Barragan-sama?"

"You no longer need to call me "Sama" Ggio, your time with me is done. Now I am offering you two choices Vega, you can either continue living here in Hueco Mundo, or you may leave and live with your new king."

"Is your time up sir?"

"Hai, it is."

"Then I will honor you and Aizen-sama's deal and serve him."

"Good, you may go, I have no more need to have you here. Lance!"

Lance Tiburon appeared before his king. Lance wore a white breast plate over a bare chest and his white hakama were more like bell bottoms, on his wrists were gray shark fin like guards. His mask was the remains of a hammer head shark mask that covered all except his lower jaw, the most distinct feature was a large gash on the upper left eye.

"Hai Barragan-sama!"

"I want you to go get Mosqueda's brother."

"You mean that weirdo?"

"Hey! Watch what you say about Charlotte Fraccion, He has a decent sense of style which is very unique!" Mosqueda barked then blanked. "Wait, why are you getting him?"

"He will have one of two choices, Serve me in place of Ggio, or serve you as your Fracciones alongside your newly acquired friend."

"Oh, you mean Szayal…"

"Indeed…"

"Hello~!" Came a rather flamboyant voice from above. Mosqueda face palmed.

"Hello, Hello everyone! Charlotte Chulhourne has Arr~~~ived!"

"Mother fucker…" was all everyone heard from Mosqueda as he glared at his brother.

Charlotte looked at him, then snorted.

"You! I've been wondering where you went!"

"you know Nii-san, if it weren't for your enterences, you would have a lot more respect from me…"

Charlotte landed and shook his head.

"Godd sense of fashion yet no brains and an ugly appearance, if only your orange locks were as flowingly wonderful as mine…"

"Oh please, your stupid hair would look better as a fro, instead of that seawe…"

"ENOUGH!" Everyone looked towards the stairs to see Dordoni strutting his way down from his chambers. "Mi, Mi, Que pasa con toda la bulla?*(3) We have gathered to discuss our needs to…"

The doors suddenly flew open as Rudbornn staggered in.

"Espada…I have…." The exequia caved into a coughing fit as he fell to his knees. "Terrifying news….I have found Skullak-sama…"

"Skull-kun? He's out there!"

Rudbornn nodded as another coughing fit took hold, blood spilt from his now noticeably missing right arm's socket.

"H-hai…He has joined the intruder….and he gave me a message to conv…*cough* vien to you Cirucci-sama…The night…is darkest when the…" He couldn't finish as another wave of coughing came.

"The night is darkest as the angel comes from heaven…." Cirucci muttered.

"Sanderwicci-san?" Dordoni looked at her with a questioned gaze.

"I-it means, that the last hope can only come when the time is right, the time when most of our numbers have fallen and only when we need it most…"

In Karakura town, Ichigo Kurosaki was going under some serious training. After some time, Zangetsu had Told him to change tactics. Now they were underground, in the vizoreds training area, preparing to gain control of his inner hollow.

"So, Jackie, what brings you to Karakura town?"

"Kyoto was getting boring, so I moved back a few months ago." Answer the short haired woman. Ichigo nodded and looked up.

"Its been a rather hellish time lately." He stated

"I've heard."

"Hey jackass!" Ichigo scowled and turned to retaliate when he noticed it wasn't Hiyori, but a green haired girl, who had insulted him.

"Uh, who are you?"

"Mashiro Kuna, come on. We have training to do."

Once in the center of the field, Mashiro drew her Zanpakuto.

"Shi no fīrudo kara jōshō, Hyōrei naitomea…" The blade shifted into an black blade with three spikes jutting from it. It had a bright blue streak going up it.

[AUTHORS NOTE]

If you want an idea on what Hyorei Naitomea looks like go to the bleach wiki characters section, look for the cleaver toju. Take its blade and add three spikes on the front.

[AN]

"This'll start it, Hachi! Set up a triple barrier with a three tri-fold negative repulsion!" Mashiro ordered.

Hachigen stared gawking at her.

"That's gonna take a lot of my power to do! Do you realize how much time you'll have? That's like three minutes of training!"

"Make it last longer then. Use your mask if you have to…"

Lisa Yadomaru winced at Mashiro's cold tone. Ever since Kensei had gone berserk, she had become colder and more withdrawn every day. Soon, she was acting far more stubborn than her lover had.

"Fine…" Hachigen then slammed his palms together as a tribal like mask formed over his face. "Furushīrudo, fu no inparusu no shīrudo shōheki!"

A large white dome appeared around Ichigo and Mashiro, then, a black box formed around that, followed by a set of twisted blood red chains wrapping around the entire field. The chains then shot out and wrapped around any rock structures in the area, turning them the same blood red. This was all finished off by a blood red dome extending from the surrounding rock structures and sealing them all inside.

"Hachi, are you sure this'll work?" Asked Hiyori.

"Yes, if you guys can give me some reiatsu every five minutes, I will be able to pull this off for as long as needed."

Inside the barrier, Mashiro glared at Ichigo.

"Listen here berry boy, im going to force your inner hollow to take control, while inside your mind, I want you to try and defeat it. Once ten minutes are up though, I'll leave and Lisa will take my place."

"Who is Lisa?"

"The pervert in the school uniform."

Outside the barrier they heard a faint voice.

"I am NOT a pervert! I am just CURIOUS!"

Mashiro scoffed as her mask formed over her own face.

"Prepare to sleep Kurosaki…" Her dead stare pierced Ichigo's heart as he felt the darkness return. "Kanzen'na suimin no nami. Akuma wa hikitsugu.*(4)"

Ichigo was about to hit the ground when he suddenly stabbed Zangetsu into the ground.

"**See, I told him I'd have to change tactics…"**

In the Seretei.

"No! Do it again!"

Kouga Kuchiki had been living a rather peaceful life since his return. He had returned battered and broken, not in body, but in spirit. His Wife; Nagisa, Had tried to cheer him up, but it didn't work for a long time. After three hundred years, Kouga had managed to come to terms of his fukutaicho's death and had built a memorial to the fallen warrior.

A gold statue was placed inside the Kuchik Garden. It portrayed Ashido Kano With his Shikai wrapped around him and a rose in his out stretched hand.

Now, Kouga was living a happy life of retirement, After he had named his second fukutaicho; Sajin Komamura, as his successor, the only duties he still had was training the new recruits and any seated officers that lacked the drive to fight.

"Kuchiki-sama, I have finished the training regimen." Kouga nodded and the Shinigami left. That's when Byakuya flew through the wall and slammed into a tree.

"Byakuya-kun!" Kouga glanced back to see Hisana run to her wounded husband.

"What the hell is going on!"

Byakuya opened one eye as pain washed through him.

"Kouga-sama, I was assaulted by an unknown assailant…But I figured out who he was…and…" That's when Byakuya lost hold on consciousness. Kouga side stepped just in time for an ice dragon to fly by him, he grabbed it's tail and slammed it into the ground.

"Behave you brat…" He muttered as he turned to see none other than Sojiro Kusaka appear before him. The boy's mask was shattered and his clothed were torn in some places. "Kusaka? You're supposed to be dead."

"Ah, Kouga Kuchiki, its nice to see you again, but my opponent is your nephew…"

Before he could finish, Kusaka felt his back hit the ground and felt Kouga's hand on his face. For someone so old, Kouga was still noted as the second strongest Shinigami in existence. He was also named Yamamoto's successor once the time came.

"You'll be facing me brat, Its not every day I get to cut loose, so I'll honor your second death by showing you something no one has ever seen in six hundred years."

Kouga positioned his zanpakuto in front of him, pointing the blade at his own heart. He then started to spin in the blade as it became a purple vortex.

"Bankai… Sōdai-ō no sanadamushi Murumasa*(5)"

The vortex vanished as Murumasa appeared, but this time he looked different. He appeared to be a hollow, yet he wasn't

[AN]

Think Murumasa's hollow form before becoming the giant blob, for those of you who never watched the unknown tales arc, go to the bleach wiki and look up Murumasa.

[AN]

Suddenly, Kusaka felt his Zanpakuto return to normal. In front of him stood a pitch black specter of Hyorinmaru's spirit. It had ice blue eyes and purple energy flowing from it.

"I see, You use a bastardized version of the original Hyorinmaru…What is your true name?"

The spirit glanced at Kouga then began to change. Instead of looking like its original, It now had a more feminine appearance, it now wore a loose white shirt with a long blue Hakama that had diamond designs on the hem.

"My name, is Ganchuryu…" Her voice was silken and soft, not a single hint of malice could be heard. "I have been imprisoned inside that ridicules form for far to long, waiting for my master to hear my voice." She then glanced at Kusaka. Her eyes were soft and midnight blue, Her long flowing black hair shone in the sun.

Tears stained her pale cheeks.

"Why Sajiro-kun? Why can you not hear my name?" She asked. Murumassa placed his clawed hand on her exposed shoulder.

"Tell me more about this mind control that I have released you from."

"I..was in a dark void, Sajiro-kun has not heard me yet, I don't know why…One day, this man appeared before us and some how revived Sojiro and I, but we could not control our selves…" She then glared at Kusaka. "If I cannot free you, I will kill you Sojiro-kun."

She then glanced at Byakuya and uttered a single phrase.

"Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." She then transformed into a female version of SenbonZakura's spirit.

PEIN: Hey all! I've managed to upload 2, that's right TWO! Chapters in one day, isn't that awesome?

Translation time!:

(1)- Nise no shi no jumon, one of Skullak's powers, it means "false death spell" if im correct, it allows Skullak to fake his death and strike from behind.

(2)- Bodi no suitchi no shitsuryō o baishū=Body switch full assault if I remember. Not to sure, it allows Rudbornn to escape by taking over one of his clones.

(3)- Mi, Mi, Que pasa con toda la bulla= my my, what's with all the ruckus?

(4)- Kanzen'na suimin no nami. Akuma wa hikitsugu= this is Mashiro's release phrase and Zanpakuto. It means "rise from the field of death, Ice cold Knightmare." More will be explained later

(5)- Sōdai-ō no sanadamushi Murumasa= this means "Grand King Tapeworm, village just.

And Kusaka's Zanpakuto is named Ganchuryu or Icicle dragon. Where Hyorinmaru is the Ice king zanpakuto, she is the ice queen. Her powers are different though, just by looking at her opponent, She can mimic their Zanpakuto[if they have one] and use its powers in an ice variant form. So lets say she copied her brother, she would gain all of Hyorinmaru's powers with no change. But if she copied Zangetsu on the other hand, she would be able to create large enery waves that would freeze anything on contact. She also has weaker versions of Hyorinmaru's powers at any time. After copying a zanpakuto though, she must recharge for a set time and once copied, she must copy a new Zanpakuto before she can copy the same one again.

Here is what some characters look like now:

Byakuya- current story arc appearance.

Hisana- already explained.

Kouga- looks like he did after Murumasa unsealed him

Others have been explained!

STAY TUNED!


	12. AUTHOR'S NEWS CAST 1 Writer's Block

AUTHOR'S NEWS CAST!

Starring Sousuke Aizen from BLEACH: Beginning of the End!

Sousuke: Hello everyone, I am here to announce that Pein has come down with a case of writer's block. It may take some time to get the next chapter up. So until then, feel free to enjoy various OMAKES that he posts until he gets back in his zone. Thank…

Retsu: Sousuke-kun, we're about to start.

Sousuke: Alright, I'll be right there. As I was saying, thank you for your patience and chapter 10 will be up as soon as possible.

Retsu: Sousuke-kun, we need a dealer. (indicates towards poker table)

Sousuke: Coming.

Lucifer: The fuck? (shakes head) That is just weird…

PEIN: ZACK!

Lucifer: what?

PEIN: THIS ISN'T YOUR FANFIC! THE ANIMALS WILL BE PUT UP LATER, GET BACK IN MY HEAD!

Lucifer: I'm the Grand Titan of darkness, a petty human has no right to order me-

PEIN: NOW!

Lucifer:…Fine, but this doesn't change what I said…(vanishes in a puff of black smoke)

Tsukoyomi: How..interesting. (receives a glare fomr PEIN) Two omnipotent beings against each other? Fine…(gets ready to fight)

Ulquiorra: Excuse us, we're experiencing technical difficulties.


	13. Chapter 10: The Abolitionist

\BLEACH: The Beginning of the End/

Chapter 10: The Abolitionist

"How? How are you my zanpakuto!" Kusaka roared as his nameless blade met with the pink blade of Ganchuryu.

Ganchuryu's replica of Senbonzakura's mask vanished, revealing her teary blue eyes.

"Sojiro-kun! This is not you! Don't let him control you!"

Kouga stood over Byakuya and Hisana as the three watched the fight between zanpakuto and its master.

"Uncle…"

"What is it Byakuya?"

"Who's zanpakuto is that?" Kouga glanced down at his wounded nephew and smirked.

"That is Kusaka-san's true zanpakuto…"Murumasa stated, "It is the zanpakuto he should've received but for some reason, he was given a copy of Hyorinmaru…"

[FB]

Inside Kusaka's inner world, Murumasa materialized and scanned the icy tundra.

"Hear my voice…" He spoke quietly, though his voice seamed to echo. "I am here to set you free of these chains that bind you…"

A young woman appeared before him in a flash of ice blue. On her face was a dark blue "X" much like the one on Hyorinmaru.

"Who are you and how did you get into this world?" Her voice was soft but laced with hate.

"My name is Murumasa, and I have come to free you from the one who controls your master."

The girl's eyes flashed red for an instant before her body was engulfed in darkness. The Black energy formed her body into a replica of Hyorinmaru.

"I am NOT being controlled!"

'Weird she is not under the control of someone, her mind is corrupted by Kusaka's obsession with Hyorinmaru's power…maybe I can save them both by releasing her.'

Before the copy of Hyorinmaru could strike it was restrained by some invisible force.

"I will now release you from the bonds that hold you to this realm…"

[FB]

At fifth division's barracks, the garganta fluxed.

"Remember you two, do not destroy anything and do NOT pick fights." Mosqueda glanced behind him at his two newly aquired fracciones. His brother; Charlotte Chulhourn and the mad scientist of Hueco Mundo; Szayal aporro Grantz.

"Yes yes dear brother, I always hold to my promises."

"What ever rivalry is between hollows and Shinigami does not concern me Mosqueda-sama…"

"Tch, fine. Szayal, you know where to go. Charlotte and I will inform Yamamoto-Sotaicho of our arrival."

"Indeed…"

Back in her true form, Ganchuryu was now resorting to using the powers her brother used.

Every swing she made sent an ice wave in her master's direction, to which he only dodged.

"Why won't you understand Sojiro-kun? Wake up already!" She flipped back and then sprung forwards. "Bankai!"

A pair of slender ice wings spread from her back, as her arms were encased in ice claws and her legs became ice.

"Ryu-senka!" She spead past Kusaka, encasing him in a star of ice. Ganchuryu then whipped around and pointed her right arm at Kusaka. A cylinder of ice pillars formed horizontally around the ice star as she turned her hand like a key.

"Sennin… Hyoro." The pillars closed in, trapping the fallen Shinigami within an icy prison. The instant Kusaka lost consciousness, Ganchuryu noticed her body began to fade.

"It's over, he will stay that way until we find a means of releasing him form his mind control…" She stated as she fell to ground, now returned to her original zanpakuto form.

A few hours after Kusaka's defeat, the seretei had gathered at the senkaimon after hearing word that fourteenth division fukutaicho, Hiyori Sarugaki had been reported coming through. What met the gathered captain's shocked them all, In Hiyori's arms was the body of fourteenth division captain.

"Sarugaki-fukutaicho, what happened?" Ukitake asked.

"It was Ichigo Kurosaki's inner hollow…" She stated solemnly.

Yamamoto sighed and glanced at her.

"Then it is settled, I shall form a execution party and…"

"NO!" Every one returned their gazes on Hiyori. "I know what you're all thinking; Kurosaki does not deserve punishment for this. The rest of my division has started training him as we speak sir but…"

"But?"

"We have noticed something strange about his hollow. It seems to be a manifestation of his bankai. To top it all off, it has granted him his bankai with only one requirement."

"And what would this requirement be Sarugaki-san?" Sousuke inquired.

"That he must use his hollow reiatsu to form it."

Yamamoto seemed to ponder this for a moment before speaking.

"We will deal with it later, for now we have a funeral to prepare for…"

At the seretei burial grounds, all available captains, their assistant captains and any seated officers stood in respect to their fallen ally and friend.

"That dumb ass, he should've used his bankai…" Kenpachi grumbled from his spot on a hill that stood away from the rest. He stood and watched as the procession started.

"Kenny! You shouldn't be mean!" Kenpachi's daughter and third seat popped out of his haori and started smacking the back of his head. "Tooth was strong and gave Yachiru ots of sweets!"

All Kenpachi did was sigh as he sat down.

"Yeah yeah…"

"Zaraki-taicho!" The two glanced down the hill to see Renji walking towards them.

"What is it Abarai?"

"Just been looking for you. I wanted to ask if you might know when they hold the taicho initiations."

"Finally ready to become a captain?"

"Hai!"

"Well your out of luck."

"Wait, what?"

Kenpachi lumbered to his feet and stretched his neck.

"You're not a visored so you can't take Hirako's place, and we don't have any other spots open, so you really can't become a captain."

"Damn it you're right…" After that, Renji just trodded off, leaving the two alone again.

"Tou-san?" Kenpachi glanced at his daughter, it had been ages since she had called him that.

"What is it Yachiru?"

"Can we go visit Kaa-san?"

"Why?"

"She cheers me up…"

"Fine, make sure you hold on tight." Before he could move, a large ripping sound was heard above the courtyard. All the Shinigami present glanced up and saw a large garganta in the sky.

"I-Is that a…garganta?" Toshiro quickly glanced around in search for a certain captain. Noticing Sousuke's shocked look worried him.

'if it wasn't opened by him…then who?"

Sousuke was baffled. Neither him nor Kisuke had ever seen such a large garganta before.

At the eleventh division's barracks, Ikkaku sat on the roof and sighed. He had been training with the captain's wife the whole afternoon and was just now getting a break.

"You know, I may like the squad, but even I have my limits."

That's when he noticed the tear. "What the hell?"

Kukaku was leaning against the wall of eleventh division when she saw the garganta open and her eyes widened as one thought ran through her mind.

'Kenny!' She took off like lightning and appeared next to Ikkaku.

"Hey!" She barked, following up with a swift slap to the man's dome.

"What?"

"Let's go, get your friend Ayasagawa and get a move on! I WON'T wait for you!"

She then flash stepped towards the burial grounds.

'Please let Kenny and Yachiru be okay!'

"So, THIS is the Gotei13? What a joke!"

Suddenly a large hand burst through the garganta and slammed into coffin that held Shinji Hirako's body, moments later the hand lifted, the coffin inside.

Yamamoto instantly started barking orders.

"I want everyone to apprehend him now!"

There was a chorus of "Hai Sotaicho!" as everyone sprang into action.

At the twelfth division barracks, Mayuri and Szayal stood over a restrained Nnoitra.

"Now, Nnoitra-kun, you understand that you may not come out of this alive right?"

Szayal stated in a sickly sweet tone.

"Yes! I get it; just make me able to fight again!"

"Good!"

"Chire, Senbonzakura." A torrent of pink blades swarmed the monstrous hand, trying to cut the coffin free.

"Sonotoki ni ame, Chishi arashi!" Kenpachi Managed to dodge a swift tornado speed by.

The source of this attack was Tetsuzaimon Iba, Fukutaicho of seventh division.

The thundering wind slammed into the body of the Kushanada, which caused a more devastating effect then one would've thought.

"Ulquiorra, move in. I want you to go full power right away."

"Hai." The caurto then pointed his sword at the beast. "Tozase, Murcielago."

In Hueco Mundo, Barragan looked over his fraccion, his eyes resting on a certain man.

"Lance!"

"Hai, Barragan-sama?" Lance Tiburon wore a gray pair of slacks and black combat boots. The remains of his mask consisted of a white hammerhead shark like face guard, crossing the bridge of his nose while leaving his eyes visible.

"I want you to go to the Seretei and assist our allies."

"Hai!"

The Seretei was in chaos as the various captains attempted to subdue the strange beast when a loud explosion came from the twelfth division barracks.

Kenpachi glanced over and grinned.

"So, He's ready to fight again eh?" Kukaku asked as she appeared next to her husband and daughter.

"Yep, I bet he goes in swinging."

Kokuto whipped his head around at the explosion and his eyes went wide. From the debris came Nnoitra Gilga, all six arms holding a deadly scythe

"DID YOU THINK YOU COULD KEEP ME DOWN? TAKE THIS!" Nnoitra held all of his scythes in front of him as yellow reiatsu surrounded him.

"SEGUNDA RESURECCION ETAPA!" all but one pair of arms withdrew into his body as a long tail with a sickle blade jutted from his back.

"Ready to go?" The Espada asked in a sinister voice

PEIN: well there ya go, this chapters a bit shorter because of college screwing with my thought process around this chapter, so I had no choice but to shorten it and do a lot of(read A LOT) rewrites. Hopefully, chapter 11 will be more on track with my usual length that each chapter has gone through so far

TRANSLATIONS:

Sonotoki ni ame, Chishi arashi=Bring it to rain; lethal storm. This is Iba's Zanpakuto took me some time to get a good name down.

Ganchuryu= Icicle dragon XD fits since she's the sister Zanpakuto of Hyorinmaru

Hopefully, everyone likes this sneak peak into the next OMAKE!

"Sousuke-kun, what do you think?" Retsu asked as she stepped out from behind the cloth.

Sousuke's eyes went wide as some blood flowed from his nose.

'humina humina humina….'was all that went through his head….

And there you have it, and no…I'm NOT telling what's going on nor can anyone make me. You'll have to rip it from my non-moving kyokasuigetsu controlled hands…

Sousuke: "That can be arranged…"

NO! BAD SOUSUKE! GET BACK! BACK I SAY!

Everyone else sweatdrops

And I apologize to darkmachine for taking so effing long to get this chapter out.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go fabricate Nnoitra's demise, it'll be awesome, highly destructive and a amazing fight for the people he cares for….it'll be glorious

"Heee~ey"

[Looks over my sholder and sees Rei]

OH GOD N0….…!


	14. Omake 3: The two leaders of division 5

\BLEACH: Beginning of the End/

OMAKE #3: The two leaders of number 5?

"Hm…What a strange place." Sousuke stated as he walked through the endless void in front of him.

"So, who might you be?" Came a calm voice behind him. "You carry the insignia of division five yet I have never seen you around my barracks before."

Sousuke closed his eyes and with a soft smile, turned around.

"I Apologize, but my hearing may have slipped for a second, did you say division five was yours?"

"Hai, I did." The mysterious man stated. The man was wearing a black and blue standard uniform, a white and blue haori and finally, a mask on his lower face which Sousuke could see cold air coming out in intervals.

"Well you see, that would be impossible, as I, Sousuke Aizen, am Leader of divi-!"

Sousuke never got to finish his sentence when the man struck.

"Sousuke Aizen?! You are the traitor to Sereitei, how are you even alive?!"

"Nani?"

After many strikes, Sousuke laid blooded and broken at the mans feet.

"Hmph, that's what happens to traitors." Sub-zero stated. "I can't believe I, Sub-zero, had to fight such an easy battle…how dull."

A hand appeared on his shoulder. He looked back to see Sousuke with a smile on his face.

"Since when were you under the impression you were fighting me?"

Sub-zero started to glance quickly back and forth between the two Aizens, gaining a wider eyes in the process. Finally, there was an audible ~PING!~ as he fell backwards with a VERY confused look on his face. He only had one word to say about all this.

"What?"

PEIN: I…am so mean! And there ya have it, finally thought of something funny the Aizen would do to Zero-taicho from "Bleach Ninjas" Written by Darkmachines.

Hey! Go read the story! It may be slightly lacking in grammer but Dark's heart is in it, so the plot is great! And also check out his other storys.

Hope you guys liked this little omake!

Cya next time!


End file.
